


It All Falls Down

by wifeofstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Injury, IronStrange, Lots of Secrets, M/M, No one died yaay, Stephen slayed him, Thanos didnt snap, Workshop sex, ex boyfriend steve, post IW, sorcorer Tony, wizarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark
Summary: Stephen, after disappearing for a month, appears to Tony and offers to teach him magic.What Tony doesn't know when he accepts is that there's worlds more to it, that Stephen needs Tony desperately, that the fight isn't over, that they'll fall in love.And open themselves up to a world of pain.





	1. Tony Stark

“You know what this reminds me of?” Tony mentions as he and Natasha circle each other in the boxing ring situated in the corner of the expansive training area the Avengers compound offers.

****

“you talk too much” Nat retorts, blowing a wayward strand of hair from it's position against her mouth. Now that the rogues no longer need to hide she's thankfully gone back to her usual hair colour. The shade of it, Tony thinks, is a lot more flattering than the bleached blond he found her with upon his return from Titan.

****

“when we first met, at my house. Happy and I were sparring” He says as Nat throws a low jab. Tony dodges it with a quick twist of his hip.

****

“Yes and you kicked him in the chest to show off" A small trace of a smirk adorns her face.

****

“in my defence you were eye fucking me” he retorts, immediately following the statement with a left hook, his wrapped hand colliding with her side.

****

“i was exploiting your weaknesses” she quickly pushes his arm down and lands a hefty punch strait into his stomach.

****

As he staggers back she wipes sweat from her brow with a triumphant smile. Her body fluidly bounces in a constant shifting of weight, her slim yet lethal arms up in defence and her legs bent at the ready for more.

****

Tony feels the fuel of it, a daring smile spreads across his face as he recovers, poised for more.

****

There's a certain rush that fighting in the suit just doesn't bring. It’s a detached experience compared to the brutal intimacy of hand to hand.

****

Here, in this ring, Tony could read Natasha without statistics and analytics in the corners of his vision, without AI recommending his next move. Here, his strategic mind is pushed harder, his strength and how he uses it matters. There's not repulsor beams or the chance to fly away. Here all his moves have consequences and escape is not an option.

****

“Tony?”

****

“hm?” he pulls at his grey, loose, worn ACDC tank top where sweat has stuck it to his back as he waits for words, for a blow.

****

“where are you? Up here” she knocks her fist against her temple lightly in a gesture. Tony frowns.

****

“i mean,” she sighs, “since the whole… rift. We haven't had a meaningful conversation”

****

“do we need to?” Tony feels his fists unconsciously rise to shield his face further; not to protect from the brutal intimacy of a punch or a kick but actual brutal intimacy.

****

Ever since that disastrous day of what he thought was his last birthday, when he had asked Natasha what she would do if the celebration was her last, Tony’s felt like he can have those kinds of conversations without his usual vagueness and sarcasm with her.

****

But just because Nat, and Rhodey and Peter are people he feels he could talk to it doesn't mean it's easy or that his natural reluctance to it fades away.

****

“we do. Should I go first?”

****

“Please” he says easily, dropping his hands to his waist to transform from an opponent to a friend.

****

“Bucky and I spoke. He… he remembers me. We briefly crossed paths in life, he injured me but rather than finishing me off he took me to his hideout and nursed me back to my feet”

****

“sounds like him" Tony huffs. He's had the displeasure of meeting Barnes under and meeting him on top of his mind. Thanos put a lot in perspective for Tony, one of those things was to learn to let things go. The mad titan became obsessed with his plan to ‘save the universe’ after it had been shunned. Tony hating Bucky forever for something that wasn't his fault did not sit well with him.

****

Tony and Barnes had a talk too. He treated the man to his fist cheeseburger and they talked about it all, about the brainwashing, about how life was and is for him. Tony talked about his parents, about the years in which their deaths was all Tony could think of.

****

Barnes had walked in to that almost trembling from nerves and now, even though he still sees that horrid tape in occasional nightmares, Tony likes to jam his metal arm and watch him struggle at mundane tasks until he has to call Shuri and plead for help.

****

He smiles, thankful for that bit of joy each of his friends give him.

****

“he made little sense to me Tony. I was ready to have my head ripped off yet he bandaged me and pushed my hair behind my ear” her eyes reflect how he imagines that felt for her; meaningful but utterly confusing.

****

In the end Tony knows what Nat is really saying, that Bucky made an impression on her, that her mind is conflicted between her work and the blatant fact that he's important in a way she can't ignore.

****

“he’s a good guy Nat. I like him” He smiles warmly, knowing that she doesn't need his approval but he needs the underlying message of it; that maybe he is worth it.

****

She returns a smile with just as much warmth. Tony knows how lucky it is for him to be one of the few to know what that looks like.

****

“do remember though, he is like 95. He may not be able to get it up”

****

“shut up” she laughs, kicking him in the chest. He topples, falling on his butt and giving her a grumpy look. She rolls her eyes.

****

“you now smartass”

****

Tony swallows and confesses a truth nobody has heard before,

****

“I kinda want kids” he breathes. Nat looks completely unphased by the statement.

****

She's seen him as a self absorbed, destructive, disastrous heap of a man. Of all people he thought she'd be the most surprised at a confession of a normal life, of settling down.

****

Well, assuming he'd find a partner to share that life with.

****

“one isn't enough?” She quirks a neat brow.

****

“what?” Tony frowns again.

****

“oh come on, that spider kid is your son whether you like it or not” she smiles down at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

****

Tony will a admit that he seems to have adopted the role of Peters mentor so to speak but he is no father. He's never been good enough for Peter but maybe if he could start a new he could do it right. Do right by a kid to make up all the wrong he did by Peter.

****

“yes you are good enough for him. He loves you. Now get up” she extends her hand to him. Mulling over her words he takes it, only to sweep her leg from under her and cage her when hits the floor. His first win in three rounds.

****

“who would ever love me?” he smiles when he says it, he was going for a joke.

****

Nat stares with sad eyes. Tony’s face falls at the scalding truth of his words.

****

Who would ever love him, a damaged good with way too many issues and always on the brink of death whether it's wormholes or being stabbed in space. Tony invites danger and pain. Not love.

****

“Tony”

****

He freezes above Natasha, still holding her calf at the sound of a voice he hasn't heard for a month.

****

“Mr Strange,” he slips on his well worn mask of a smile as he helps Natasha up, “it's been a month. Why haven't you called dear?”

****

Tony lets go of Nat and turns his attention to Stephen where he stands outside the ring dressed in his usual blue robes and charismatic red cloak.

****

“how did he get in here?” Natasha asks warily. Tony turns his observations away from the compelling confidence Stephen effortlessly carries himself in for a more general awareness.

****

“have you two met?” They both shake their heads as Stephen approaches. When he gets the ropes he easily levitates over them to join them in the square.

****

Tony relates to the dazed edge to Nat’s stare. Strange is a lot to stomach.

****

“Nat this is Dr Stephen Strange and Strange this is Natasha” the two of them shake hands. Tony watches Natasha as she discreetly takes note of the tremor in the doctors hands.

****

“as in Stephen Strange the wizard who killed Thanos?” She asks with a smile. Of course she knows he's the one that ripped a gaping hole in Titans sky and turned Thanos to black ash using some magic from a seemingly different dimension.

****

After that the stones returned where they belonged and the job was done.

****

“Sorcerer. And I had help” he smiles politely but clearly isn't affected at Natashas obvious attempt to charm him like she does with all new people in an effort to find out their deepest secrets or whatever she spins in that web of hers. Tony snorts and she glares his way.

****

“to what do we owe the pleasure doctor?” Tony rests an arm on Nat’s shoulder and waits for Stephen to speak.

****

“I actually wanted to discuss something with you”

****

“shoot"

****

Stephen hesitates.

****

“maybe in private?” Tony blinks, wondering what on earth he wants to talk about.

****

They met, went to space, killed Thanos and then he disappeared for a month. Regrettably. There’s little to talk about between them he’d assume.

****

“sure hold on” Stephen exits the ring the way he came as Tony grabs his black towel and water bottle from the far corner.

****

While he chugs down water Nat smoothly slides up to him, a wicked sort of smile on her face.

****

“cute guy. First name basis. Tall and mysterious. Sounds like something I should know”

****

“no we are not fucking Natasha. I haven't seen him since Titan" he makes a point of avoiding her sharp eyes as he dabs the sweat from his face.

****

“and that's not something you're happy about”

****

She got him there.

****

It's not like he had feelings for Strange or anything so distantly common. The guy had saved him from being smoked by Thanos and promptly disappeared as soon as Quill landed his ship on earth and Tony simply would have liked a coffee and a chance to say thank you at least.

****

“later Nat” he ruffles her hair out of playful spite before ducking between the ropes and joining Stephen by the entrance of the room.

****

“walk with me” Tony commands, pushing open the glass doors to head toward the elevator.

****

“I don't have your number” Stephen says out of the blue.

****

“hm?” Tony looks over at him and notes that he seems paler than the last time they saw each other. Seems to have spent too much time indoors.

****

“you asked me why I didn't call you. I don't have your number” he smirks. Tony envies the man's easy confidence. Not because he doesn't have it, but because Stephen wears it so much better.

****

“that can be fixed” Tony holds out his hand as they stop in wait for the elevator. There's a moment of hesitation but he catches on, digging god knows where in his outfit to produce a black rectangular phone. It's caseless body is cool against Tony's palm as he inputs himself as a contact.

****

“you'd think a superhero would at least have a phone case” he mentions as they step inside the elevator. Tony instructs Friday to head for the kitchen.

****

“I don't take my phone out on my adventures. Does your phone have it's own armour?” he jokes.

****

“my phone,” Tony produces it from the pocket of his sweats at the same time he returns Stephens phone to him, “has no screen”

****

He allows himself to be smug as Stephen stares at the hologram screen with interest.

****

“convenient" he mutters as the doors slide open, revealing the kitchen area turned common room.

****

“can I offer you a drink? Coffee?” he asks when he reaches the counter.

****

“can I just have hot water?” Stephen asks as he sits at the black bar, next to the fruit bowl.

****

“on a diet?” Tony fills the kettle and flicks it on before turning and resting his waist against the counter to face his guest.

****

“I'm having one of those phases where everything I eat makes me ill” he confesses, picking up an apple by the stalk and twisting, watching the fruit spin.

****

“I know what that's like” Tony huffs, thinking off the constant sickness that hit him at times of guilt, at times of anxiety, after a bad dream or one word that sets him off into one of the many dark passages of his past.

****

“Tony do you ever wish you could push the limits of your power?” he asks after a long moment of silence, when the kettle clicks and settles.

****

“all the time"

He thinks of Afghanistan, how he could have stopped those men from killing Yinsen.

He thinks of the people Loki killed, Ultron killed, Thanos killed.

****

It must show on Tony's face, Stephen seems to soften in an unspoken apology.

****

“I mean, I'm just a man. I'm surrounded by people who literally _can't_ die and it's… you wouldn't get it. You're the most powerful person I know" Tony laughs at his situation. Here he is, talking about being powerless, in front of Stephen of all people.

****

“I am only mortal. Like you” he supplies quietly as Tony fills a mug with water. He's conscious not to fill it too high due to Stephens tremors before he places it in front of him.

****

“You know,” Tony leans on the counter, levelling his face with Stephens curious one,  “you're my favourite avenger" he smiles.Stephen huffs and looks down into the mug. Tony takes pride in flustering the man when he's usually so calm and impenetrable.

****

“I'm not an Avenger” he points out, meeting Tony’s smile with one of his signature confidence.

****

“That can also be fixed” Tony rests his chin on his hand, trying to coerce Stephen into the team with inviting eyes and an inviting smile. It works in the moment, Stephen’s full lips can't help but smile behind the rim of the white mug.

****

Technicalities aside, Tony’s words are true. Even in life or death battle he found fascination on watching Strange fight. He's a gift that keeps on giving. Just when you think you've seen the full range of his power he multiplies himself into the double digits and opens new dimensions at his will.

****

Then there's Stephen himself. He and Bruce came to Tony for help. He listened to Tony’s plan and didn't just trash it. He trusted it to be the best move. And of course he saved Tony when he was inches away from his death. He had never thought anyone other than Rhodey would fight in his corner but Stephen proved him delightfully wrong. On that ship he didn't feel like he had just a colleague the way Steve is a colleague. He felt like he had a teammate.  

****

He wants to feel that again.

****

“I'm a busy man Tony” Stephens crystal eyes peer at him as he drinks. They hold a lot, a glint of mischief, intrigue, profound thought.

****

“what do you want from me Stephen?” Tony finally asks, breaking the silence as he reaches for a grape and pops it in his mouth.

****

“from you? Nothing. I want to teach you magic”

****

Tony blinks. Then stands upright as he processes what he's heard.

****

“I'm sorry?”

****

“what I can do, you can do too. I'm offering to teach you”

****

“Why?” Tony asks after a disbelieving pause. What reason could the man possibly have for wanting to teach him?

****

“because I want to. Because I trust you and believe in you. Of all the people I know I'm certain you'd learn the fastest and use the power for good"

****

Tony feels too blown away to speak.

****

“we barely know each other Stephen. Are you sure you should trust me?” Tony can’t even get Steve Rogers to trust him, not that he needs that from him now. Yet Stephen trusts and believes after one meeting, one battle. Even though it was the biggest battle of all its still… new. Just like everything else about the sorcerer.  

****

“is there a reason not to?” he tilts his head and frowns. The poor man has no idea what Tony has caused, what he has done.

****

Afghanistan, Ultron, the Maximovs, Killian. All him.

****

Sometimes, when his mistakes are all he can think about, he imagines leaving the Avengers, handing it all over to Steve and disappearing somewhere where he can't hurt anybody, where he can have a chance at being a good man, a good father or even partner.

****

“I've used my power and it hasn't always ended well"

****

“I've made mistakes too. As long as your intentions are good that doesn't make you a bad person” Stephen leans forward, his face begging for Tony to see the truth in his words.

****

“nobody else seems to agree" he grumbles, tapping a mindless rhythm against the black marble of the counter.

****

“I can see why I'm your favourite Avenger” Stephen says with a small smile of understanding.

****

“What made you… think to ask this?” Tony gestures a circular motion, drawing an invisible ring around Stephens offer.

****

“I watched Thanos destroy your suit and stab you. I watched you struggle to hold on to your life and I realised you're too much for Earth to loose. We need Tony Stark”

****

He might have told Stephen to be his new publicist but the snark left him a while ago.

****

He had a head start. He knew about the threat to earth before anybody else did. But he still failed. All he could think as Thanos patted his head is that he had failed. He wasn't good enough to carry out the one job the universe asked of him.

****

“well, I'm not very busy at the moment” Tony sighs. Knowing that if he could do even a fraction of what Stephen could do, and use the suit, maybe he wouldn't have been in that position at all.

****

“is that a yes?” Stephen brightens, sitting alert. His cloak comically mimics him.

****

“hold your horses Merlin. I have conditions” Tony waves a finger in the air, raising his chin and looking down at the attentive sorcerer.

****

There's something uniquely mystical about his eyes, in colour and expression.

****

“do tell"

****

“First I want you to join the Avengers, sign the accords”

****

“do the accords allow me to do my job?”

****

“they do now” he fails to tell Stephen that thanks to him defeating Thanos the accords were dramatically loosened. The rogues no longer need to be in hiding and events involving inhuman features do not need government approval. Stephen fights monsters from other dimensions not petty criminals so he has not a thing to worry about.

****

“ok. Done” he nods. Tony laughs inwardly at how easy things would have been if Steve was anything like him.

****

“I also want portal service. Whenever I call you have to come and portal me where I choose”

****

“ok” the hesitancy in his nod is astonishingly small.

****

“you really want this don't you?”

****

“yes. Anything else?” he asks quickly, pushing a grey strand if hair back in its place. Tony admires his hair, from the exact strand that hangs over his forehead to how well he wears the silver at its sides.

****

“I want your intellectual input, on things like research and inventions" Tony smiles just thinking about all the things Stephen could bring to the table. Tony’s read his papers, he knows the man's something special in the medical field.

****

“me?” he raises a brow, as if having forgotten what he used to be.

****

“yes. I'm dabbling in the medical field a little lately. I know you're one of the best doctors out there” Stephen seems momentarily surprised that Tony is informed about his past.

****

“was" he corrects grudgingly, looking down at his shaking hands and curling them into loose fists.

****

“are. Don’t let your hands take that away from you” Stephen looks up at him when he rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He seems to get the message from the sharp look in Tony’s eyes.

****

For a moment a door opens into Stephens soul through his eyes. He allows himself to look at Tony with his vulnerability on show. It's nothing but a flash, a taste of the intricacies behind the collected sorcerer, but it softens the sharp demand he originally felt.

****

Tony lets his hand slide away, watching Stephens single wayward strand of hair hang as he looks down.

****

“science bro?” he asks, twisting the print on the mug to face Tony with a curious smile. The thing has the words scanned from Bruce’s real, scribbly handwriting with a heart in the corner.

****

“Birthday gift from Bruce. You know they say that it's hard to give gifts to people who have it all. I say just get a gift that means something” Tony shrugs, returning to his position leaning on the counter, crossing his ankles and arms.

****

As Stephen nods heavy footsteps fill the room in tandem to the good of thunder himself.

****

“Wizard! It has been a while!” Smiling bright like the sun, he slaps Stranges back a little too hard before circling around and opening the fridge. He seems the most jolly any man could be in the face of complete and utter loss.

****

“we must get together for more infinity beer" he adds. Stephen looks like he wants to roll his eyes as Thor retrieves a slice of cheesecake.

****

“How come you're back in Earth. Found all your people?” Tony asks in favour of asking about what the hell infinity beer is.

****

“No. I'm chasing leads though, they are out there. Quill wanted to stop at Tulsa or some such land. Strange name. So I beamed here to visit” he flashes a smile. Even with an axe in one hand and his Asgardian gear on he still looks like a big teddy bear to Tony.

****

“is visit a code word for raiding the fridge?” he raises a dark brow, watching Thor devour his second slice of cake.

****

“what brings you here wizard? Are you and Tony friends? You seem prime for it" he comments, words muffled by his full mouth. Stephen and Tony frown at each other, not quite catching his meaning. Does he mean they have a lot in common? They do appear to have everlasting wells of comebacks and snark in all honesty.

****

“Stephen here is going to be an avenger. Start processing the paperwork Friday”

****

“yes sir" Stephen looks up at her reply. It always takes people a while to acclimatise to the talking ceiling.

****

“oh that's brilliant! Will there be a celebration?”

****

“that's a great idea point break.”

****

“there's no need" Stephen insists, waving a hand dismissively. But it's too late, Thor planted the idea and in Tony’s mind it's all already booked.

****

“it'll be here. Smart casual. Lots of trash food and giant men" Tony glares at Thor, getting an innocent smile in return.

****

“do you usually do parties for new members?” Stephen asks.

****

“no but we do parties. And you didn't come to the ‘Thanos is dead yay!’ One” Tony fails to mention that he was hopeful for Stephens arrival throughout the whole duration and devastatingly disappointed when it was time to drop Peter home and the man didn't show even to say hi.

****

“don't disappoint us again earth wizard!” Thor calls over his shoulder as he returns to the elevator, probably on his way to find Bruce.

****

“I guess I have to come now” Stephen chuckles. He has a nice smile, uneven but effortlessly warming.

****

“yes. The weather gets bad when that one's moody”

****

“so are you up to anything now? I could show you the ropes at the sanctum and all" he asks uncertainly, seemingly afraid of inconveniencing Tony.

****

“you know what I have to teach a chemistry class in two hours so how about I show you the ropes here?”

****

“Well, I guess if I'm going to be an avenger” Stephen shrugs and nods.

****

“that's the spirit, c'mon let's go” Tony summons him with a wave of the hand, waiting for him as he takes his last sip of water.

****

“so what's this chemistry thing?” he asks as they wait for the elevator.

****

“there's this kid at Peter's school, Flash Goron or something stupid like that, he keeps calling Peter delusional, implying he's made up all the stuff about knowing me, so I took it upon myself to meet this atrocious child” Tony explains bitterly. He knows it's actually fairly common to have an enemy in school, to be ridiculed or bullied, he was himself, for being too rich and too smart.

****

“that's extra” Stephen offsets his words with an approving smile as they ride the elevator to the dorm floor.

****

“yea well Peter doesn't know and I'd love to see the look on his face when I walk in instead of the teacher” Tony smiles to himself. The kids wide eyed, starry look is definitely a source of warmth for him.

****

“you make a good father Tony” Stephen says, watching him almost fondly.

****

“he's not my s-

****

“son? Maybe not yet. But you're his father”

****

“that makes no sense Stephen” Tony crosses his arms and eyes him sternly. Its futile, he still cracks a knowing smile.

****

“it does. You're in denial”

****

They step out the elevator and into the first floor of dorms. It's a wide corridor with tainted  glass doors lining ether wall.

****

Tony gestures to the first of the four doors on the left side, “that's Nat, then Vision, Peter, and me at the end. On the right we have Thor, Bruce, and Rhodey opposite me. Your room is the one between him and Bruce” after pointing it out they head down the hall, toward said room.

****

“do all these people live here?”

****

“the ones on this floor? Only Bruce, Nat and Vision”

****

“so are they like renting or…”

****

“god no. Its a ‘mi casa es tu casa’ sort of situation”

****

Stephen looks at him and smiles that smile that inexplicably makes him warm inside.

****

“I knew it was a good idea to trust you” With the same smile still on show, he directs his gaze to the pale floor In front of him.

****

“What?”

****

“you care about people. In the end, that's all it comes down to”

****

Tony’s natural reaction is to argue something against him. He bites back anything, knowing it wouldn't be true. He does care about people.

****

He cares about them too much and sometimes he hates that.

****

“these are fingerprint activated. Friday register a new hand” He explains. There's a beep sound from above and Tony slowly reaches for Stephens hand and presses it to the black glass. Its oddly intimate, Tony's hand around Stephens wrist, thumb resting against a trembling palm. When the correct tone chimes he drops that hand and takes the other. They're standing very close.

****

Stephen seems too rigid, but Tony knows it's his hands, the focus this task puts on them. He gets in to an extent, whenever his left hand starts to shake all he wants to do is hide it.

****

Tony observes the linear scars stretching from Stephens nail beds to the back of his hand and thinks of how shattered his life would be if the same thing had happened to him.

****

He wonders what would have happened if Stephen never found magic.

****

At the third chime Tony lowers Stephens hand and the man is more than happy to conceal them under his cloak.

****

“Stephen Strange has been registered sir”

****

Tony uses his own prints, a bypass to every door in the place, and with the press of two fingers the door slides open and disappears into the frame.

****

He shows Stephen the room, a plain thing with a white double bed, a desk, a slit window, en suite and other box fresh pieces of furniture.

****

“maybe you can jazz the place?”

****

After that Tony takes Stephen to the rest of the compound, showing him where his party will be held, the training rooms, gym, labs, and indicating the uses of the buildings in the surrounding area.

****

They finish back on the front lawn, right by the scar Thor left in the ground after Ultron. When times were simpler.

****

“Well I need to shower and wear something appropriate to destroy a kids life” Tony jokes. He's triumphant to see he gets a smile out of it.

****

“good luck with that,” Stephen opens a portal to the sanctum but turns to Tony rather than stepping through, “what are you doing tomorrow?”

****

“I have an SI meeting in the morning. After that I'm all yours”

* * *

 

After hearing Stark Industries will be taken to court by a rival company over some outrageous allegations of plagiarism Tony leaves the NY building and gets into his orange Audi in not the greatest mood.

****

The small amount of optimism he still has within tells him that Stephen will lift his mood with the dry humour and starlight smiles.

****

Tony pulls out of his space smiling at the thought and firmly ignoring the reason why it even exists. Instead he thinks of more good things on his way to the sanctum, like the look on Flash Gordon's face when Tony roped Peter in for a kiss on his temple after summoning him to help with a demonstration.

****

Tony isn't ever that affectionate with Peter but he wanted to destroy all of Flashes defences and Peter seemed to be on board with it.

****

Before long Tony finds himself parking up outside the sanctum, ascending the few steps and knocking on the door.

****

Of course, it opens on its own, with a flourish that has Stephen written all over it.

****

Tony steps in and finds the man himself sat on the stairs in the centre of the room. Today he wears some sort of sleeveless burgundy outfit seemingly fit for combat or training. Tony hadn't thought about what Stephens body type might be but where he sits with his elbows on his knees and his hands loosely clasped his arms show more definition than expected.

****

“look at that, the wizard really does have more than one outfit” Tony’s voice echoes a little. The last time he was here it was with two others. The space seems a lot bigger with just the two of them.

****

“it's nice to see you too Armani” Stephen retorts, a correct guess. Tony's light grey shirt, red tie and black blazer are indeed Armani.

****

“right,” Stephen sighs, rising to his feet, “usually people do all of their training at Kamar-Taj but since you have the honour of being under my wing a lot of it will happen here. The first thing I want to teach you is portals” he trots down the stairs to meet Tony as he explains.

****

“is that because you don't want to be my portal slave?”

****

Stephen cracks a smile in reply as he lifts his shaky hands and rotates two fingers to open a portal.

****

“come”

****

They step through the portal and into a store room. It's dark, lined with boxes, nothing outstanding or mystical.

****

Stephen reaches for a box on a shelf, flipping it open to reveal two rows of rectangular rings.

****

“these are sling rings. They're used to make portals” he slips one out, takes Tony’s hand and slides it on. The shake of his hands is oddly therapeutic against Tony's skin.

****

“you may now kiss the bride” He declares. Following the joke with a lean toward Stephen, puckered lips and batting lashes. He holds the position, trying not to smile as Stephen blinks and turns a little pink. He quickly recovers though, slapping Tony lightly on the cheek with an amused snort before grabbing his elbow and taking him through the door that leads them to a library

****

It's again dim, without any popping colours or bright lights other than a lamp light emitting from somewhere. Stephen takes Tony by a rows of books chained to a rack and the short sights he gets of them intrigues him. Why are they chained, why do they have a sort of glow to them?

****

Stephen stops to stare at the back of a man's head. He sits at a desk in the centre of the library with his bright lamp and a stack of books in front of him. Tony realises it's Wong.

****

“Wong” Stephen says. The man turns in his seat, looking from Stephen to Tony analytically before standing and walking up to them.

****

“so Mr Stark took up on your offer. That's very good. It's nice to see you” Wong bows slightly to Tony, he goes for a respectful nod in return.

****

“likewise Mr… Wong? Is it just Wong? Like Madonna, or Beyonce?”

****

Wong looks from Tony to Stephen with utter perplexity in his face. Stephen however breaks into a triumphant grin and throws his arm around Tony, messily bumping their shoulders together.

****

“I don't know how we didn't click immediately” he laughs, leading them away from Wong with a wave to his friend.

****

“because I didn't understand infinity stones and your cape smacked my ass?” he says, still confused as to why Stephen looks so dazzlingly over the moon. Being this close together, their height difference really stands out and interestingly, from a steeper angle, Stephen seems to shine so much brighter than he usually does when he smiles or laughs.

****

“apologies”

****

“well I was leaning on your pot” Tony smiles innocently up at Stephen as the man opens the library doors with a flick of his wrist. His smile twitches with desperation to correct Tony, held back by the knowledge that he's being baited.

****

Stephen shifts his touch to just the splay of his hand between Tony’s shoulder blades as they walk out into brightness. Tony looks around in confused awe, seeing a square with a sort of well in the centre. Upon the dusty tiled floor there are people in beige robes training. On the left people are in rows creating portals, on the right, by a bunch of racks, a pair is engaged in heated hand to hand combat, the occasional spark of magic aiding their way.

****

Tony then realises the climate is different. it's warmer, if he were to ignore the breeze.

****

“where are we?”

****

“this is Kamar-Taj. Kathmandu. I trained here”

****

“how did you find this place?” Tony looks around in interest at the white sky and the mountains in the distance.

****

“oh that's a long story. Anyway we're crossing to the other building” Stephen points down the pillar lined path they stand on to another set of ancient doors.

****

“I hadn't thought you did hand to hand training” Tony observes the two kids throwing punches as Stephen's light pressure guides him forward.

****

“oh of course. It was unforgiving”

****

“so you can handle yourself?”

****

“very well” Stephen answers rather smugly.

****

“I challenge you to a duel. No magic, just me and you” Tony gestures between them, already pumped to test Stephens strength.

****

“you sure? These people may be recluses but they know who you are”

****

“are you saying you'll ridicule me?” Tony raises a brow.

****

“am I?” he smirks. Too confident, something Tony will exploit.

****

“I'll take the chance” he grabs Stephens wrist and pulls him into an empty space next to the two other people. When they notice them they abruptly stop to stare, surprise across their faces.

****

Them and Stephen watch as Tony removes his blazer, drapes it over a weapon rack and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows.

****

“at last you'll look good when you loose” Stephen says, failing to look subtle has he checks Tony out. Not that Tony minds at all.

****

“donuts and coffee says you're wrong” he rolls his shoulders and steps closer to Stephen

****

“10 laps around the square says I'm right” he retorts, raising his fists in guard.

****

“you're on” Tony briefly notices all the portal people have gathered to watch their sorcerer supreme and Iron man as they circle each other in battle ready positions.

****

He lets Stephen make the first move, dodging two punches that the wizard is clearly pulling. Tony plans to pull nothing except the fist with the ring on it, that looks like it'd cause issues.

****

On Stephens next hit Tony blocks it with his forearm. Stephen grabs his elbow, spins him around and holds him in a head lock chest to back.

****

“you wanna tap out?” Stephen murmurs in his ear. He can practically hear the smugness pouring from his voice.

****

“no but you do” that's when Tony really fights. He stamps on Stephens foot, ducks out of his grip as he groans in pain, shoves all of his weight into him, then when he's stumbling back, Tony kicks him in the chest, not too hard, but hard enough to fall over.

****

Tony's feet bracket Stephens hips as he stands over, smiling with his hands on his waist.

****

“people here know you too. It appears you have been ridiculed" Tony spares a glance at the onlookers, people are either in shock or sniggering. Wong stands out in his burgundy robes, laughing from the depths of his chest.

****

Stephen attempts to sit up but falls back to the ground like dead weight. He rolls his head to the side and looks up at Tony with one eye.

****

“I underestimated you” he wheezes. Tony didn't think he's kicked him hard enough for that.

****

“no shit Sherlock. The suit doesn't do all the work you know” He extends a hand and Stephen takes it. He grows back to his giant height as he stands, breathing irregularly.

****

“is there anything you can't do?” He breathes, rubbing at the centre of his chest.

****

“I can't give birth” Tony says as Stephen glares at Wong who still hasn't quietened down. The words make him turn back and roll his eyes at him.

****

“haha. It's time we get back to training” Stephen brushes dust off his sleeves.

****

“slow down Dr Seuss, you owe me donuts”

****

“now?” Stephen raises a brow in a perfect mirror to all of Tony's school teachers.

****

“yeah I haven't eaten today. Randy’s donuts, let's go”

****

With a sigh Stephen opens the portal into the car park and they step through. The climate changes yet again, here the sun beats down on them without a breeze to offset. Tony wonders how Stephen doesn't get sick.

****

Tony looks up at the massive donut and remembers the time he sat in it, drowning in sugar and poison. It was a weird limbo between the pleasure of doing anything he wanted knowing it wouldn't matter to and being absolutely terrified of leaving a world he wasn't ready to leave. The donut was a blissful moment of enjoying the view and eating without a care for his health and weight.

****

“Tony?”

****

Tony blinks and looks to Stephen where he stands in normal clothes. Weirdly, it's a shock. He couldn't picture Stephen in anything normal until now that he has it in front of his eyes; the man in a grey t shirt and charcoal jeans. Nothing special but it makes an impression.

****

“are you alright?”

****

“great! C’mon” Tony hurries to the entrance. The bell chimes as he pushes the door open. The place is empty except for the smell of fresh donuts. Just how Tony loves it.

****

Tony leads Stephen to his seat by the window. One that holds memories of Nick and Natasha that he sees now with fondness. They cared about him. It was new, he liked it.

****

“welcome Mr Stark! It's been so long” a young girl with shining blonde hair and a cute pink apron over her slim frame grins at Tony. He frowns at the familiarity of her face.

****

“Liz?”

****

“in the flesh” she replies with a chin held high.

Tony is a good friend of Randy’s thanks to his frequent visits back when he didn't have to deal with Avengers and all that disaster. It's been so long his daughter has developed into a bright teen he almost didn't recognise.

****

“my god you're huge! The last time I saw you you were the height of this table” he remembers her crashing toy trucks together on the floor of the restaurant as Tony drowned his problems in sweet bread.

****

“what can I get you guys? I know you like black coffee and two donuts,” Tony nods with a smile.

****

“I'll have the same”

****

“no get my friend three donuts” Tony adds.

****

“alright see you in a tick!” she skips off just as Stephen opens his mouth in protest.

****

“three?”

****

“yea I owe you extra for taking you out with three moves” Tony holds up three fingers smugly.

****

“the past is in the past. Aren't you supposed to be a futurist?” he grumbles, leaning against the window. He's cute when he just… lets himself be. When he drops his ‘protector of the universe’ title and just returns to being Stephen. A human with real expression and feeling.

****

“I cant believe I’m doing this” Tony sighs, leaning back into the cushion of the chair

****

“what?”

****

“learning magic. I don't even like magic, well I didn't before”

****

“what changed?” Stephen sits upright, a knowing smile on his lips.

****

“stop fishing for compliments Strange”

****

“I get it. I was a man of science. I was against it before too"

****

“yea…”

****

Stephen picks up on all the things Tony isn't saying immediately.

****

“what is it? Tell me”

****

“magic ruined me. I went from thinking it was bullshit to hating it. Then you come around and save my life and I realise magic isn't bad it's the person behind it”

****

On Stephens request, Tony explains the time Wanda gave him that awful vision. He mentions his conversation with Fury in the barn, the reasons behind Ultron, why Thanos had been in his head for years. By the time he's done Liz is back with two boxes of donuts and coffee stacked on top.

****

“what's your boyfriends name?”

****

Tony looks at Stephen. He's to absorbed in this new information Tony has gifted him to hear her.

****

“he's not my boyfriend. And his name is Stephen"

****

Liz wiggles her brows until Tony shews her off and returns go the kitchen with a giggle floating through the air.

****

“so… did you take her down?” he turns away from the window and opens up his donut box at the same time Tony does.

****

“Wanda? No. She's an Avenger”

****

Stephen freezes and frowns.

****

“what?”

****

“yea, she lives in the compound and everything” Tony smiles sarcastically.

****

“are you serious? Is that a good idea?” Stephen looks severely concerned and Tony thanks god he isn't the only one who thinks the whole team is a bit off their heads to just blow over the issue of what she did to them. At least he has Bruce who hates her so much he goes a little green when she's in the room.

****

“I don't know but if I kicked her out Steve would decapitate me” he blinks and sees a flash of that descending shield swimming in his eyelids. He takes a generous gulp of coffee in hopes it'll chase the nausea away.

****

“why don't you kick him out?” Stephen eyes Tony over his coffee cup as he drinks. If only he knew, Tony fantasises about kicking Steve whenever they're in a room together.

****

“the team needs him” he replies around the sweet bread in his mouth.

****

“do you need him?” Stephen leans forward on his elbows. Tony wonders how long it will take for him to stop caring. Tony would hope he'll be like Rhodey, a true friend. He won't hold his breath though.

****

“no. But my opinion doesn't matter” Tony says, sipping coffee as Stephen leans back in confusion.

****

“Aren't you the founder of the Avengers? Of course your- what?” his brows fiercely draw together.

****

“it's complicated… actually, you know what, it's because I take shit. I take it and I take it and I take it to the point that even I think I'm a waste of space” Tony spits, angrily taking another bite into his donut.

****

“Tony…” Stephens eyes are almost heart breaking. They bleed for Tony.

****

“I don't trust Wanda and Steve but the team does. And the world needs them so I  shut my mouth and pretend I'm ok" he backs some more coffee and pushes into the chair grumpily.

****

It doesn't take long for him to realise he's leaching out bitterness so he sighs in an effort to cleanse.

****

“sorry that was a lot”

****

“it's fine Tony. It's fine"

****

Neither of them say anything for the rest of the meal. Tony finds comfort in the food, the restaurant, the setting sun outside, Stephen. By the time he's done he feels like a new person, without worries and problems. He feels like a guy who's gone out for food with a man that's actually not a dick just to live in the moment, enjoy the moment and the little things like the wind through the grass outside or the devastating angle of Stephens cheekbones.

****

Tony looks up to discover the man ate three donuts in the time he ate two and had a head start.

****

“look at that, you complained about the extra donut but it's gone now”

****

“haven't eaten for a while” Stephen distantly stares out at the orange sky.

****

“what's your excuse?”

****

“the same as yours. Busy”

****

Tony really looks at him, past the orange glow dusted on his high cheeks and full lips. Stephen is busy the same way a lifeguard is busy. He must always be vigilant and ready to act but will spend very little time actually acting. Therefore he shouldn't be too busy to eat.

****

Unable to keep his nose out of it, he pulls out his phone and after a couple of taps he's staring into the void of Stephens bank account. It's virtually empty, barely pushing three digits.

****

Tony knows Stephen used to make millions. He was the most demanded brain surgeon in his day. He looks like someone who would be a good saver, so Tony frowns at the screen as if the missing money would just appear and answer all his burning questions.

****

It doesn't. So Tony leaves it, putting his phone back in his pocket and choosing not to ask about it.

****

Before they leave Tony picks up a box of ten donuts.

****

“what's that for?”

****

“Wong might be hungry” Tony's smile rubs off on Stephen as he opens a portal back to the sanctum.

****

“let's teach you some magic shall we” 

* * *

 

Two weeks later Tony comes to a devastating realisation.

 

He has feelings for Stephen.

 

They've been spending practically every day together, working on Tony's portals and learning the theory behind the magic.

 

Tony learned a week ago to make portals but he had a problem, they never lead to where he wanted them to lead. Stephen told him to clear his mind about five hundred times but little did the man know his mind is always ticking on overtime and overdrive.  

 

Other than that Stephen would give him books to read as homework, Tony would read those and get some more off Wong usually. Magic is fascinating, like a new section of science he's never touched before. He wants to learn all the wonders of sorcerers and how they manipulate dimensional power to their will.

 

Tony has never eaten like he's eaten in the past weeks. He's made sure Stephen is always fed and that meant them going out to eat more than once a day. It's crazy.

 

One time Tony cooked as Stephen read over the accords in the compound. He's rather proud of his omelette skills and it seemed like Stephen had liked it. So much so he signed as soon as he was done eating. Well, that probably wasn't the reason but Tony likes to dream.

 

This cooking threw Rhodey for a loop. He un sarcastically asked if Tony and Stephen had married while he was abroad since Tony has never used the compound kitchen to cook before.

 

Two days ago Tony had a very good time. He apparently didn't have the portal rotation down, apparently he was too fast and curt, so Stephen stood behind him and held his wrist to guide. It should have been the first sign, that he was blushing at the contact, the tremble of Stephens hand, the warmth from Stephens body behind his, his breath on the nape of his neck making his hair stand up, softly whispered instructions into his ear that almost turned him into a puddle.

 

That all lead to today. Tony is still having portal disasters and both him and Stephen are at the end of their tether. The frustration in the sanctum is tangible.

 

Tony steadily rotates his fingers and prays for a blank mind, for a clear target. Stephen told him thinking of his house should be easiest.

 

The portal opens into a bar in Hell's kitchen Tony used to go to make his problems go away.

 

He shuts the portal forcefully and scrubs his face none too gently.

 

“I can't do it! I can't stop thinking. I can't stop thinking even when I haven't slept for three days!”

 

Without warning Stephen gets out of his leather armchair and presses his thumbs to Tony's temples.

 

All the noise in his brain dials down until it reaches zero. It feels so good Tony quietly moans.

 

He used to take all kinds of drugs, make all kinds of drugs for this feeling. The feeling of his mind lying on the beach enjoying the smell of the sea and the breeze without a single concern for the outside world.

 

Finally he has it. Peace.

 

Like his thoughts his body starts to diffuse. He has to grab Stephens cloak to not just sink to the floor. Looking up at Stephen, Tony finds his eyes are much prettier when he's not got equations, anxiety and blueprints running in the background of his mind.

 

Tony sighs and bumps his forehead against Stephens chest as his legs tingle with a return of feeling. He smells good, like he's gone around the world in 80 seconds and he's picked up all its best scents. Tony smiles at the hint of incense he also detects. Predictable.

 

He leans closer, finding comfort in the smell and the large hands rubbing his shoulders.

 

He fantasises how great it would be to live the rest of his life suspended in this very moment, surrounded by Stephen in body and mind.

 

Tony smiles again, shutting his eyes and enjoying it before it slips between his fingers.

 

When he realises he jerks away, staring wide eyed at the floor.

 

He likes Stephen.

 

He wants to kiss those lips, disrupt that hair, stroke those cheeks, feel him.

 

“damn I thought it would last”

 

Tony holds his breath for a moment. But then he realises Stephen thinks the mind spell didn't last and isn't talking about the intimate moment they undeniably shared.

 

“maybe you should get some sleep Tony” he says after staring at him for a few long seconds.

 

“yea… I have to be switched on for your party”

 

“oh yes” Stephen smiles brightly and Tony's chest grows warm.

 

Fuck. He's lost. There's no hope.

 

“don't be late”

 

“I won't. Good night” he smirks before opening the floor under Tony's feet.

 

He falls face down on his bed, splayed like a starfish.

 

He swears softly and doesn't move a muscle after.

 

Tony shouldn't have fallen for Stephen. He told himself after Steve that he would never again fall for a super. It's just a disaster waiting to happen.

 

But now, it's too late.

* * *

The same thing still sticks in Tony's mind while the party is in full swing around him. The smell of takeaway permeates the room, voices laugh and chat, Thor's standing out above all others. Stephen hasn't arrived yet but he did text Tony saying he won't be long so it doesn't immediately concern him. 

 

What does concern him, as he sits at the bar staring into his martini, is his heart betraying him they way it has. 

 

He blames Stephen for this too. Stephen with his fond smiles, his actually giving a damn about Tony, the smoothness in everything he says and does. 

 

“Strange isn't here yet?” Tony jumps at the voice behind him, watching Steve sit next to him with a smile he used to think was inviting.

 

“I think he's on disaster prevention” Tony says to his glass before picking it up and taking a generous gulp.

 

They don't speak for a good two minutes. Tony spends the time watching Natasha make herself a complicated looking drink behind the bar. She looks concerned, the way she always does when Steve and Tony are involved. He imagines it's a struggle for her to be a close friend of them both. 

 

“do you think I should shave?” Steve casually asks, scratching at his dark beard.

 

“no the beard suits you” Tony curly replies. In all honesty he would feel more uncomfortable than he already does if Steve was clean shaven. It'd make the flashbacks worse. 

 

“are we always going to be like this?” he stares like he's digging into Tony's soul. 

 

“like what?” he looks back at his glass like it's the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

“like every conversation is harder than walking through quicksand” 

 

Natasha takes that as a queue to leave, to give them privacy. Tony wishes he could leave too. Maybe he should. 

 

“do you ever see it? See my face when you rose that shield above your head?” Tony remembers the fear he felt, the feeling that he was going to die that day. He remembers covering his face with his hands in a desperate hope to keep his skull intact. 

 

Steve doesn't answer. By the look on his face Tony can guess he does remember.

 

“that's why we’re like this” he concludes, knocking back the rest of the martini. 

 

Steve goes to say something when an hand lands on Tony's shoulder. He recognises it straight away.

 

“the queen is here!” He grins up at Stephen who smiles back warmly. It goes cold when he notices Steve. 

 

Tony meanwhile notices Stephens outfit, a purple shirt and black slacks. It's simple, appropriate, but the way those buttons appear to be struggling to hold the shirt together does things for Tony. 

 

“you dealt with your thing?” 

 

“yea. It was just closing a dimension rift in Kyoto” he explains, his hand staying on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“We haven't met. I'm Steve Rogers” Steve says, extending a hand. 

 

Stephen stares at it for a long moment, the edge of his jaw sharpening in a brief clench. 

 

Clearly what Tony told him about Steve was the issue.

 

“Dr Strange” he shakes Steves hand briefly. The three of them sit in a moment of silence. It's tense, thickly tense. Steve's eyes glance down at Stephens hand on his shoulder and back at them both, clearly sensing the animosity on Stephens side. 

 

“are we okay?” he asks the sorcerer, his posture already looking defensive. Tony knows the pose too well. 

 

“I told him about the stuff between us” He wishes he didn't have to say that, wishes everything between he and Steve were empty space instead of memories, so many memories, the good ones turned bitter sweet and the bad ones turned into Tony’s nightmares.

 

“so you're going to hate me because I'm the ex?” Steve asks Stephen, raising a confrontational eyebrow. 

 

“you dated him?” Stephen points at Steve, staring at Tony in disbelief. Tony would love to erase himself from the whole situation.

 

He had told Stephen about Steve, over wine and instant noodles. He had only told him about the accords, not their period of being more than friends that came before that. 

 

He prefers not to think about that. 

 

“it was more of a fling” he defends, Steve shoots him a sharp look. 

 

In truth, Tony isn't wrong. They didn't go on dates, didn't get around to it. It was all soft words, long stares, desperate kisses after a fight and loving kisses during the night.

 

When Steve and Stephen are glaring at each other so hard they could rip the fabric of time Tony stands and places his hands on Stephens shoulders.

 

“Let's mingle” he pushes his weight to back Stephen into the web of people drinking and chatting. 

 

“did he love you?” Stephen asks with no regard to Peter and Wong standing right next to them.

 

“I don't know” Tony looks away from Stephen. He used to think about it a lot, if Steve ever loved him. 

 

It was a waste of time. It never mattered and it never will. 

 

“he almost killed you” Stephen continues. Tony panics a little, the last thing he wants is Peter finding out about it. Regardless of the side he took he idolises the captain. He doesn't want anything to get in the way of that. 

 

No one's idol is who they think they are. But Peter should maintain his illusion. 

 

But Peter did hear, and Tony finds himself torn between a confused kid and an angry friend. 

 

“Mr S-”

 

“Buck!” Tony almost cries at the simple gesture of Bucky walking past them. Anything will do. 

 

“hey. You ok?” he frowns, looking at them all. 

 

“peachy. Have you met Stephen?” he asks hurriedly, holding Bucky's metal elbow and bringing him closer to the group. 

 

“no. It's an honour” he extends his real hand to Stephen and he shakes it, a little thrown by Tony's evasion tactics. He glances curiously at Bucky’s metal forearm where it extends from the roll of his plaid shirt sleeve at his elbow. Briefly Tony thinks he looks like the epitome of a lumberjack with the plaid, the long hair and stubble, the jeans and beer in his vibranium hand. 

 

“hi. Buck was it?”

 

“Well, Bucky” He smiles sweetly at Stephen. 

 

Tony decides then he won't tell Stephen about Bucky killing his parents. The guys nice, he doesn't want Stephens view of him to become tainted. 

 

“I saw you with Steve. Is everything going alright with you?” He focuses his attention on Tony, searching his eyes.

 

“it never will really will it?” 

 

Bucky hums sadly in reply, casting his eyes down. Tony knows how he feels about this. Earlier in the month they both went on a  weekend trip to coastal Spain, Bruce had suggested it as a bonding activity when Tony was still unsure about the soldier. He remembers them watching the sun go down on the beach, talking about things. Bucky told Tony he wished he and Steve could be friends, he said he knew it wasn't even anywhere near easy, but he wanted it, the same way Natasha secretly wishes for it so she doesn't have to be torn between two close friends. 

 

But Tony can't ever look at Steve the way he used to, not when he sees all of his nightmares in the green of those eyes.

 

Suddenly the music in the room goes from quiet and mellow to loud and Jackson 5 as ‘I want you back’ plays.

 

Peter Quill makes an entrance that reminds Tony of himself, flying in on his rocket boots and stumbling to a land next to Peter. 

 

“the life of the party has arrived!” he calls, grabbing Peters arm and Tony's to drag them to an emptier space.

 

Quill immediately starts to dance, pulling some shameless moves. Tony straightens the sleeve of his navy shirt and exchanges a look with Peter. 

 

“don't just stand there!” he calls over the music as he moves his hips from side to side.

 

“oh come on. Are you threatened by my superior dancing?” he accentuates with a particularly bad moonwalk 

 

It's in Tony's nature to be the best. He can't contain himself against the threat. 

 

By the time the song ends Tony, Quill, Peter, Thor, Mantis, Drax, Bruce and Shuri are all on the dance floor, laughing at each other's moves and trying to be the best dancer.

 

Most people are watching them as they chat and drink beer. Then Ain't no mountain high enough starts playing and Tony spies Natasha pushing through the crowd with Bucky's wrist in one hand and Stephens in the other. 

 

She brings them to Shuri, Pete and Tony's triangle, taking Bucks beer, giving it to Bruce and forcing the soldier to move. Bucky looks to Tony with pleading eyes but he can only smile and shrug.

 

Thirty seconds into the song it becomes evident that Stephen is the best dancer of all the guys. He dances like a man who loves music, who knows this song to each strum and chime and moves his hips in exact sync.

 

He and Tony dance opposite one another and he only has eyes for the magic man as he mouths the lyrics and sways back and forth. 

 

He bridge to the chorus arrives and Stephen takes Tony's hand to twirl him around and pull him closer.

 

Tony giggles, moving in tandem to Stephen with the help of his large hand on his hip.

 

_ “My love is alive _ __  
_ Way down in my heart _ __  
_ Although we are miles apart _ __  
_ If you ever need a helping hand _ __  
_ I'll be there on the double _ _  
_ __ Just as fast as I can”

 

Stephen sings softly, sliding his hand toward the centre of Tony's back and edging him closer still, until Tony's hands are caught between their chests.

  
_ “Don't you know that there _ __  
_ Ain't no mountain high enough _ __  
_ Ain't no valley low enough _ __  
_ Ain't no river wide enough _ _  
_ __ To keep me from getting to you babe” 

 

Their sway becomes slower, Tony flattens his hands to Stephens warm chest, Stephen smiles down at him more fondly than he ever has before.

 

Tony’s lost in it.

 

Both their smiles fall away in place of something serious, something absorbed. Stephen spreads his free hand over the back of Tony's head and in a rush of fear and excitement he thinks Stephen will lean in and kiss him.

 

Instead there's a flash of orange cast in Stephens eyes and he tips Tony backwards.

 

Everything is dark, it's windy, Tony's back hits a concrete surface, Stephens hand braces any chance of him hitting his head. Looking around he realises they’re on the roof of the building. 

 

Stephens braced above him, hand flat by his ear. The little light the moon and outdoor light provide casts a glow on his angular face. 

 

It's hard to believe how beautiful he is, easy to think he's not real. 

 

Stephens eyes swallow Tony in their stare. Tony can hardly breathe right as he lets himself be consumed by those crystals.

 

Stephen exhales and topples back to sit on the floor between Tony's legs.

 

“Sorry I… I don't know I just looked at you and I… I shouldn't do this” Stephen sighs and rests his forehead on Tony's raised knee. 

 

Tony sits up and uselessly stares at his profile. He can't be wrong to think that Stephen felt that on the dancefloor, the inevitable draw to each other that's been a whisper between them for days. 

 

He doesn't think he can bring himself to ask questions, to say words, but he reaches forward and combs the grey side of Stephens hair. It’s not displaced, of course, but something irrational in Tony just wants to feel it.

 

Stephen lifts his head and searches Tony’s face like an explorer of an uncertain, uncharted, but promising land. His eyes fall on Tony’s lips, and, as if by sheer force of the sorcerers gaze, they part slightly. 

 

Stephen looks away for a moment, a moment in which Tony fears that whichever miracle spell cast tonight might be wearing off. But in a turn of events he looks back and everything else is like diving from a skyscraper in slow motion. Stephen loses himself in the moment, leaning forward, securing the back of Tony’s neck and dipping into a kiss. 

 

Oh those lips, they live up to the way they look. Stephens mouth consumes him in a way he never knew he wanted, their softness running a spark down Tony’s spine. They pry his mouth further open as Stephen shuffles close enough for every part of them to be in contact, from Tony’s leg pressed to his side to their hands in each others hair. 

 

The first intrusion of Stephens tongue in his mouth feels like sex, it feels like too much, too good. And from then on it only gets better.

 

They kiss into the ground, literally, soon enough, without realising, Tony’s back is against the concrete. Stephen has one hand on his chest and the other firmly gripping his thigh,Tony holds his hip just as hard and lets himself be mastered. 

 

Too soon Stephen reduces from sliding tongues to soft, continuous kisses, until he sighs, smiles, shakes his head and buries it in the crook of Tony’s neck. 

 

“This wasn't supposed to happen” his breath as he speaks tickles Tony’s neck. 

 

“I know” he bumps his head on the concrete and looks for the few stars in the sky. 

 

“When we were at MIT Rhodey always said I seemed like the type to shag my teacher” Tony thinks out loud, remembering telling his friend how outlandish that was. Clearly he should take Rhodey's word more seriously. 

 

“I hope you know we aren't fucking until you know an acceptable amount of magic” Although he says this Stephen drags the hand on Tony’s thigh slowly up to his hip and it's the most painful of teases. 

 

“Spoilsport. Can we still kiss?” 

 

Stephen makes an agreeable sound and Tony holds no breath, tipping his head to kiss the only place he can reach, behind Stephens ear. The skin there is hot, unaffected by the breeze.

 

“If I died tomorrow I’d be happy” he turns over and lies flat next to Tony, searching for those same stars. 

 

“How long have you-”

 

“Since New York, when the suit built around you and you ripped loose twelve different combos. It was the hottest thing i’d ever seen” they both huff out laughs. Tony knows he's blushing, probably has been the whole time.

 

“That wasn't when I realised I had feelings for you though. It was last week, when you found out Flash was teasing Peter about not having a car and you went to pick him up from school in the iron man armour in front of all of them” Stephen smiles to himself, like he's proud.

 

“You see it on youtube?” Tony recalls Rhodey sending him the video and captioning ‘proof that Tony Stark is Extra’. It wasn't in great quality  but enough to show Tony land in his signature pose at the busy entrance, his knee making a crack in the sidewalk. He waves at Flash, retracts his helmet, takes Peters stuff in one hand and wraps the other around the confused boys waist then takes off next to Flash’s car to set his alarm off. It was immensely gratifying.

 

“Yea. Tony you don't just care about people, you go above and beyond the universe to make things easier or to make them happy. I love that about you” Stephen tilts his head in Tony's direction to search his face with his eyes and blind him with that soft smile.

 

“As well as my devastatingly good looks?”

 

“As well as your terrifyingly good looks” he grins, “What about you?” 

 

“I wanted to stick my tongue down your throat when you winked at me. I mean, seriously?”

 

Stephen laughs, “I was showing off truth be told” 

 

“I realised I liked you yesterday”

 

“Oh?”

 

“When you cleared my mind it filled with you. And I thought I wanted to stay in your arms for days”

 

“Aren't we cute?”

 

“the cutest”

 

“I had to hold my feelings for a week longer than you. I think you owe me” Stephen says after a minute or two of comfortable silence.

 

“how does dinner on a Hawaiian beach sound?” 

 

* * *

Tony thought Stephen would be the type to keep to himself. 

 

He had thought wrong because two days later Tony has learned portals and Stephen is letting the whole compound know he has a new boyfriend.

 

“so you're telling me,” Peter Quill crunches on cornflakes and swallows before continuing, “you two weren't already dating when we were on Titan?”

 

“we'd only known each other for like two hours” Tony explains, trying to concentrate when Stephen is practically draped over Tony like Thor's cape. 

 

“dude you two were eye fucking and saving each other from death after just two hours?” he raises a brow, exchanging a look with Mantis where she sits at his side.

 

“what else do you do when you meet a hot wizard?”

 

“sorcerer” the word caresses his skin where Stephen whispers it and if that isn't enough to make his lashes flutter he edges forward and lightly nips his earlobe in reprimand. 

 

The elevator opens across the room to let in Bucky, Steve and Peter. 

 

“hey you guys want cereal?” Tony picks up the family sized cornflakes and shakes them. Peter nods eagerly as he sits next to Mantis at the bar. 

 

“do you have lucky charms?” Bucky asks. 

 

“with all due respect, you're gross" Stephen tells him. Tony would laugh if he wasn't also guilty of liking lucky charms. 

 

It's a little difficult to navigate with Stephens arms around his waist but he makes cornflakes for Peter and Steve then guiltily retrieves lucky charms from the back of a cupboard and does them for Bucky.

 

“I'm so happy” Peter says out of the blue while everyone quietly eats, while Tony gets work done on his phone with Stephens chin hooked on the curve of his neck.

 

“yea? Any reason?” Tony asks him, looking up from the blueprints of the nanostructure he's attempting to improve. 

 

“I've wanted you two to date since Titan” he confesses. Stephen reaches down to his phone, drags one component to a different slot and overlays another on top. There's a green notification to say the structure is efficient and viable. Tony lifts Stephens chin off him and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek as a thank you.

 

“tell you what, Stephen and I will take you out to dinner today to celebrate” he decides. 

 

“cool! Can we go to taco bell?” Peter bounces in his seat excitedly. 

 

“what? No. We're going somewhere upstanding” 

 

“Tony we literally ate in McDonald's at midnight the other day” Stephen points out, shifting so his hand is on the small of Tony's back and Tony's shoulder lies in the centre of his chest. He unconsciously leans into him, seeking Stephens contact.

 

“yes but I want to set an example to my kid” 

 

Everyone stares, Peter blushes, Quill snorts and almost chokes on his serial.

 

Tony realises what he said.

 

“ _ the _ kid.  _ The _ kid” he frantically corrects, to little use. 

 

Nat would never let him live this down if she was here. 

 

Apparently Stephen won't ether judging by the way he's sniggering. 

 

“don't we have to go to the sanctum Steph?”

 

“yes we do actually” Stephen easily opens a portal to the sacred building and waves everybody goodbye while leading Tony to it with gentle force.

 

“wait, Tony, can I have a word?” Steve asks. All the smiles in a room die for a spectrum if reasons.

 

“yea?” he makes a point of standing his ground, letting Steve know anything he needs to say can be put out in the open.

 

When Steve nudges his head to the couches Tony deflates. It's going to be about Stephen of course, about them being together, and it's not going to be nice of he can't say it in front of the man. 

 

“do you want me to…” Stephen trails off but Tony hears it anyway, It's the stay or leave question.

 

Tony sighs.

 

“go, I'll portal over” 

 

Stephen lingers, hard concern in his features, but respects Tony's wishes and leaves for the sanctum with one last deadly glare at Steve. 

 

Ignoring the watching eyes in the kitchen Tony follows Steve to the conglomerate of couches and lies down on the lounge chair. Steve sits on the coffee table to face him. 

 

“Are you sure about this? Steve leans forward, hands clasped between his open legs. 

 

“what?”

 

“Nat told me you and Stephen have only known each other for three weeks”

 

“plus one month” he holds up one finger, groaning internally at the direction of the conversation. 

 

“everyone is happy for you. So am I. But I think someone needs to check up on it”

 

“and that should be you?” Tony tilts his head to look at him, a pointed arch in his brow. 

 

“I'm just saying, do you really know who this guy is? I don't want him to hurt you”

 

Tony has to bite his lip to not laugh. 

 

“we've known each other for years Steve. I thought I knew who  _ you _ were but you are an ugly person and you hurt me. You of all people should know that time won't make any difference”

 

Steve looks more hurt than Tony's ever seen him, even in battle. Tony wouldn't retract his words thought, the truth holds no shame. 

 

“look, we’re dating, he didn't get on one knee, it's not like I've promised my life to him. You don't need to be concerned” that's Tony's closing statement, he swings his legs over and quite happily gets up and walks away. 

 

“we all have secrets Tony!” Steve calls as he opens a portal.

 

He pauses for a moment, looking at Steve where he stands and thinking that any of Stephens secrets could never hurt him as much as Steve sleeping in his bed knowing how his parents died and not saying a word.

* * *

Another three weeks pass, Tony learns to enter the astral plane, create shields and weapons, open the mirror dimension, retrieves an escaped prisoner from the raft and finally gets laid.

 

“Tony why are 50,000 dollars in my account?” Stephen has barely stepped out of the portal into his Malibu workshop. He's wearing a navy top with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and slim black jeans. Tony approves. 

 

“you helped me improve my nanotech structure” Tony explains. He just got back from a retrieval mission and I still wearing the suit.

 

“by tapping your phone twice!” Stephen walks up to him, his socked feet making no sound against the floor. The armour levels them both in height, it's interesting to meet his eyes without looking up. 

 

“don't act like you weren't an expensive surgeon. I'm paying you what you're worth” Tony explains, tapping his chest piece three times and watching the suit fluidly retract into it. 

 

As Tony turns to head to his 3D printer Stephen has no words. Tony clicks for the machine to start printing a prototype weapon model he had queued before Ross interrupted and comes back to his table to search for something to clean the cut above his eyebrow.

 

Stephen just stands by his side, still saying nothing. When Tony looks up he finds those blue eyes fixed on everything below his neck.

 

Tony realises with happy surprise that Stephen is a big fan of his undersuit. The garment is all black, it's made similarly to the first spiderman suit he made Peter, infused with nano tech and Kevlar and completely skin tight. It covers his neck and full extremities yet leaves every dip, curve and bulge on show.

 

“are you sure you're just a man?” Stephens voice has a rasping edge as he reaches Tony's side and just rests his palm there. Tony's breath catches at the sight of Stephens pupils blown wide and wanting. 

 

Tony's at a loss for words, trading them in favour of watching Stephen and feeling Stephen as he rubs his thumb back and forth over the fabric. It almost feels like he's touching his bare skin, Tony wants him to touch his bare skin.

 

He pushes Stephens shoulder outward so they face each other and hooks his arms behind his neck, slowly getting close and savoring the way the man's hands hover over his body like he's overwhelmed, like he doesn't know where to touch first.

 

“Well Vincent,” Tony starts, pressing his body flush to Stephens and watching him run out of breath.

 

Tony's always thought there was something sexy about Stephens middle name, like his first name is an upstanding, moral citizen and the middle one is its sultry shadow that fucks ruthlessly and whispers dirty promises in the ears of unsuspecting virgins.

 

But Tony is no virgin, and he knows what he wants.

 

“why don't you unwrap me and find out?”

 

The consent has Stephen pushing Tony's waist into the metal edge of the table and greedily shoving his lips against his.

 

They've shared steamy kisses before but this burns like the sun's fire. Tony's heart almost can't take it all; the tongue deep in his mouth, hands grasping at his back, the heat of another body, the background pain of the table digging into his back, the drag of Stephens growing arousal against his hip bone. 

 

Tony unhooks an arm from Stephens neck and slaps it against the table behind him. A simple enchantment blows every single thing off the table like an EMP charge and loudly shatters it across the floor. 

 

“do I know enough magic for us to fuck Stephen?” he asks softly, tilting his head and drawing his boyfriends eyes to the curve of his neck.

 

“yes” he practically growls, grabbing under Tony's thighs and lifting him to sit on the table. He slides his hands from under to on top of his thighs, digs his fingers in, and cranes up to bite under the corner of his jaw. It draws a gasp from Tony and he can feel Stephen smiling against his skin as he sucks, kisses, bites and licks until he has Tony moaning and arching his back for more. 

 

Stephen returns to giving his mouth a bruising kiss as he fondles the back of his neck in search for a way to get the pointless garnement off. Tony can't wait, he's stupidly hard and could use some space for relief.

 

Stephen finds the circular button at the top of the neck and pushes it. It triggers the whole bodysuit to split open at the back and loosen around him. 

 

Stephen breaks the kiss and leaves them both panting for air. He rests his forehead against Tony's while slowly taking hold of the fabric and peeling it down to reveal Tony's skin. 

 

It gets to his waist and Stephen annoyingly leaves it there in favour of passing his hands over the scars on Tony's heaving, flushed chest. They look like Saturn, the circle of the reactor and the linear mark Steve's shield across it. Stephen traces the circle before dipping down and kissing the centre of it. Then he traces the line back and forth with a light frown.

 

“how did you get this one?” he asks in a voice thick with arousal but rounded by concerned curiosity. 

 

Tony doesn't let himself see the image in his head.

 

“fighting evil. May we continue?” he purposefully rubs his shin against Stephens pronounced crotch and earns a delicious groan as the man slightly folds into himself.  

 

“I'm so mad at myself for not taking you on that donut ship” Stephen kisses his collarbone with those cushioned lips, making his way down one kiss at a time. Then he gets to Tony's nipple and gives it the same treatment he gave to his neck. Tony arches into him, slides forward and hooks his legs over Stephens butt to slam their hips together. Both of them gasp in tandem at feeling each others hardness. 

 

With one hand Stephen pushes Tony down to lie flat on the table and with the other he pulls the body suit the rest of the way. 

 

Tony sighs in relief to finally have his throbbing erection standing without restraint. He lies with one bare foot flat on the edge of the table and the other leg hanging down, his head resting against the metal as he stares at the brightly lit ceiling in an effort to clear his misty vision.

 

He doesn't expect a hot tongue on his tip and swears loud, his back arching from the table involuntarily. 

 

Stephen sinfully continues, circling his tongue, licking a stripe from his base up, then taking Tony in his mouth, his hot mouth.

 

“Stephen” Tony gasps in a voice that doesn't sound like his. He wants to watch Stephen, to see him with his dick in his mouth but the sensory input of his slick heat weakens all of Tony's muscle movement.

 

Sadly it doesn't last much longer, Stephen pulls off and finishes with one last lick up Tony's shaft. He then holds the top of Tony's thighs commandingly, rubbing his inner thighs with calloused thumbs in a way that makes him jerk with arousal.

 

“are you alright for me to…”

 

“we don't have anything” Tony breathes, propping himself on his elbows to see Stephen. Fear starts to settle in, what if they have to stop? 

 

Stephen flicks his wrist and in it appear a travel sized bottle of lube and a gold condom packet. 

 

“fuck. You have to teach me that”

 

“in time. So, are you sure you want me to?” Stephen accentuates the question with a gentle, lingering kiss on his hip.

 

As much as Stephens care will make him blush when he thinks back on it all he wants right now is to have him inside, have him everywhere. 

 

“yes idiot. Fuck me already” Tony breathes, squirming at the wanting between his legs. Stephen shivers and let's out a heavy breath as he undoes his belt and fly with impressive speed. 

 

His dick is like his height, long, and Tony swallows at the thought of it inside him. He's never wanted so much. 

 

Stephen puts the condom down and pops the cap of the loop squirting an excessive amount on his fingers and an excessive amount over Tony's hole before reaching down and slowly circling his finger around the rim. 

 

As he's thoroughly fingered Tony let's out moans of Stephens name, profanities, nonsensical noise. At this point he's given all control to Stephen, laying limp except the eager roll of his hips. He can't remember the last time he ever let himself be so controlled. Stephen, fully clothed, holds all the power as he eases a second finger into Tony's flushed naked body. 

 

Soon Stephen retracts his three fingers and Tony listens to the rip of the condom packet, then the click of the lube cap, just that has his hips jerking. He looks down his body at Stephen as he concentrates on lining up. When he pushes in Tony's legs fall further apart and his mouth opens in a moan so charged it makes no sound from his lips. 

 

When Stephen's fully in Tony thinks he could cry. It feels so good, to be filled at last. His thighs clench and he whimpers for Stephen to move.

 

A steady grind has Tony's eyes rolling back and the sound of his nails scratching the metal under him can't be heard over his moans. 

 

The table is fairly low so Stephen manages to bend forward and with a lift of Tony's hips he reaches his lips and kisses him hard. 

 

Stephens pace increases, his tongue fucks Tony's mouth at a matching rhythm and he happily takes it, dragging his nails under Stephens top hard enough to leave marks and trying to keep them as connected as possible. 

 

“I'm almost” Stephen gasps into Tony's wet mouth, his thrusts starting to glitch slightly. 

 

“break me” Tony gasps, low and desperate as he claws at Stephens back. 

 

Stephens pupils defy the impossible and blow even wider, taking over any colour in his eyes. He straightens, adjusts the angle of Tony's hips and pounds in hard, hitting Tony's prostate so hard he sees stars.

 

It continues like that, Stephen hitting Tony in just the right place every time, so hard the table groans and shifts under them. 

 

It all builds up until it's too much, it has Tony pulsing, grabbing for Stephen and pulling his top so hard he can hear some stitches popping before he's the one snapping apart, arching inhumanity high as he orgasms, spilling over his stomach. 

 

That sets Stephen off, having him digging his nails into Tony's biceps as he stutters to the stop, his mouth falling open as he releases. 

 

There's a pause, just filled with loud panting, then, with one last electrifying roll of his hips, Stephen pulls out.

 

There's the sound of the condom falling in the bin and then a zip followed by the knock of a belt buckle. 

 

“fuck me” Tony gasps, laying limp and laughing in the face of how fucking good that was. He feels wrong without Stephen inside him.

 

“I'll need a minute” he responds, placing his hands on the table at either side of Tony and looking down at him with a loving smile. Tony huffs and playfully kicks his knee. 

 

Stephens perfect hair suffered for their pleasure, more hair has flopped over his brow than just the one strand, with that, his still large pupils, flushed complexion and red lips, Tony thinks he's never looked more beautiful. 

 

“break me huh?” Stephen says as Tony pushes himself to sit up and he goes to retrieve a yellow cloth from another table. “you didn't strike me to be so submissive” he uses the cloth to carefully clean Tony's torso with a smirk on his addictive lips. 

 

“yea? Wait till you see me dominant” 

 

Stephens smile darkens.

 

Boy they're going to have a lot of fun. 

 

“you were so great,” Stephen kisses Tony's nose, then his cheek, “so good I think it's worth 50,000 dollars” he pecks Tony's lips, running his long fingers up his bare thighs.

 

“you're keeping the goddamn money even if it kills me Stephen”

* * *

A week later Tony finds himself in a bit of a pickle.

 

He was driving, because even though he can portal anywhere he wants his love for being behind the wheel won't ever die. 

 

The radio started playing a song he wasn't into so he switched to the police channel he had hacked into a while ago to see what kind of tomfoolery was happening in the outskirts of New York. 

 

There were discussions on a bank robbery, nothing stolen, a man pissing on a building, didn't get caught, good on him. 

 

The next thing caught his attention;

 

_ “a break in has been reported at the Stark warehouse, over” _

 

Tony looks ahead at that very same warehouse where it sits next to the motorway he's driving on. His intention was to drive straight past but the new information has him slowing and pulling over next to the side of the building. 

 

His first move is to jump out of the car and go in there, repulsors blazing. But his ego has deflated with age and logically he knows he should at least let someone know where he is.

 

He navigates the panel in his car and a call patches through to the good old friendly neighbourhood spiderman.

 

“Pete"

 

“if this is about your warehouse I'm on my way” True to his word he sounds a little out of breath. 

 

“I'm here. We can go in together alright?”

 

The line beeps. 

 

Tony frowns, it's not characteristic of Peter to be so curt. He assumes the boy doesn't want to speak when he's swinging through town. 

 

Peter comes into view soon enough, swinging from a tree and landing next to Tony's car. Still not speaking, he gestures for Tony to follow as he runs up to the corner of the building and leans around to have a look at the entrance. 

 

On Peters clear, they come around to see the huge garage panel has been blown clean off. It sits on the grass, bent out of shape.

 

When Peter looks like he's about to go in Tony grabs his elbow and pulls him back, his other hand tapping the reactor so the armour builds around him. 

 

There's no way he's letting Peter go in first. 

 

Tony blasts into the building, ready to take on the group of bodies shown in his display.

 

But there's a flash of blue light. 

 

He flies back so fast he can't breathe and keeps flying at neck breaking speed, breaking through tree after tree.

 

The last thing he feels is a shock in his chest, a pain in his muscles. 

* * *

He's sore. 

 

The first thing he feels is the ache of his muscles as he blinks his eyes open to a yellowed ceiling in a dark room.

 

“Tony?” 

 

He tilts his head to the side to see Stephen leaning over him, worry in his features.

 

“what happened?” he groans, reaching for the reactor and tapping to get his armour to retract so he can get a little more comfort from the admittedly shitty bed he's laying on.

 

“it was AIM in the warehouse. They shot you with your arc energy canon” he hears Peters voice from the corner of the room and props himself up one one elbow to see him. 

 

It hurts immensely to actually use his muscle and Stephen quickly picks up on that, grabbing a pillow, resting it vertically against the headboard and pulling Tony to sit up against it. 

 

“it's always shit I create that comes back to bite me in the ass" He moans, squeezing Stephens hand as a thank you.

 

“did you take them out on your own?” Tony asks Peter. The boy seemingly bristles, crossing his arms. 

 

“I called Stephen to take you to the hospital. I thought you were dead. You went through a dozen trees” He says, his voice clipped, “he insisted on helping when I went to take the AIM agents out”

 

“Pete why are you upset? I'm alive right?” he loosely gestures at himself.

 

“that's not what I'm upset about. I spoke to Steve this morning” he uncrosses his arms and clenches his fists at his sides 

 

“yea? About?”

 

“why didn't you want me to know what he did to you?”

 

“because Peter, you like Captain America”

 

“that's like you not telling me to stop if I tell you I  _ like _ taking heroin!” he snaps, cheeks angrily flushing. 

 

“well no it's not really” he weakly argues back.

 

“he told me he cut your chest open with his shield”

 

The silence could cut a rock in half. Tony glances at Stephen and knows he'd see that realisation in his face. Now he knows where that line on his chest came from. 

 

“yes he did but Pete-"

 

“I let him take me out for churros! We sat outside on a tiny table and I laughed when he didn't get my pop culture references!” Peters eyes start to glisten at the corners as he walks up to the foot of the bed. 

 

“exactly. I don't want to ruin that for you Peter” Tony explains softly, attempting to diffuse the boy.

 

“you know how sick it makes me feel that I was having fun with a man that almost hacked your head off?” Tony has never seen Peter like this and never expected to. He's fuming, a vain in his neck jutting in the face of his rage. 

 

“he’s not a bad person Pete” 

 

It's all truth. Steve Rogers isn't inherently a bad person. He simply was bad to Tony and now, even though he doesn't even see Steve as a friend he knows he isn't a bad person, not to others, just to Tony. 

 

“don't defend him Tony” Stephen softly says, resting a hand on his shoulder. It's trembling with a lot more force than it usually does. 

 

“he was trying to protect his friend”

 

Tony always ruins everything. Everything. He doesn't want to ruin Peter and Steve's connection. Unlike Tony, Captain America is a good figure to look up to if you ignore the secrets and lies. 

 

“Steve himself told me he didn't need to go that far. He started  _ crying _ Mr Stark, and he said he could have just knocked you out but he almost  _ killed _ you!”

 

“what does it matter Peter? I'm alive”

 

“ _ what does it matter? _ It matters! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?” the boys tears finally brim and roll down his cheeks. 

 

Tony may or may not feel his eyes sting a little too. 

 

“you're family to me Mr Stark. I… I look up to you and I care about you and I love you” he sobs, falling heavily at the foot of the bed and hiding his face in his hands. 

 

Oh god. 

 

Tony's heart weeps and for the first time he lets himself look at Peter and see a son. His incredible, brave, loving son. 

 

“get over here” he says, the words coming out choked. 

 

Peter scoots up and into Tony's open arm, resting his head on his shoulder and bunching a hand in his white shirt as he sniffs. Tony smiles and rests his cheek on the crown of Peters head, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“is there anyone else that's tried to kill you who I know?” he says quietly, shifting closer to Tony. 

 

“hmm… Thor strangled me once. Wanda squashed me under a car. Otherwise it's all okay” he assures, smiling at the comical disgust on Stephens face at the mention of Wanda. Over time Tony has come to realise there's little Stephen hates more than than misuse of magic.

 

“I don't get it. You two were together. Why did he even fight you in the first place?” Peter picks at Tony's shirt. 

 

“to protect Bucky from me. The truth is, he loved Bucky more than he loved me, always did and always will”

 

Tony tries not to feel a tang of bitterness but some things remain. 

 

“I'd never pick anyone over you if I were him” Stephen says, sitting on Tony's other side and kissing his cheek. 

 

“me too” 

 

“liar you'd pick Aunt May” 

 

Peter giggles and Tony laughs happily. 

 

This, Peter and Stephen, is all he really needs to be happy. 

 

They sit like that for a while, enough time for both Tony and Peter to doze off. 

 

“It's late Peter. I'll take you home” Stephens low voice rouses them both. He seems to have purposely projected it to that effect. 

 

“alright. Can we eat though? I'm hungry” Peter yawns and sits up. Tony could feel pressure of his head affecting his shoulder now. His whole body feels like one huge pain receptor. 

 

“of course. How does Chinese sound?” 

 

“awesome!” Stephen smiles at Peters enthusiasm as he stands and straightens out his super Nintendo t shirt. 

 

“Tony I ran you a bath, go sit in it okay. I'll bring back takeaway” as Stephen opens a portal Peter grabs Tony in a cumbersome hug that admittedly hurts but it's worth it. 

 

“thanks love” Tony says to Stephen, smiling dopily at him while he smiles back like Tony's the only thing in the universe before trapping Peter under his arm and taking them through the portal. 

 

It's so quiet in the sanctum, except Tony's groans as he crawls off of the bed and drags himself to the en suite by sheer force of will.

 

As promised there's a foaming bath at the ready with some tea and a bunch of candles around the rim. 

 

Stephen is too good for him. Way too good. 

 

Smiling like an idiot, he laboriously strips off his clothes and climbs into the bath, barely questioning why the liquid is glowing orange. It's all explained when he sinks in, it seems to be enchanted to give his muscles sweet relief.

 

Sighing, he tips his head back and thinks of all the ways he could thank Stephen.

 

It progresses to thoughts of the future; Nat’s right, Tony has Peter. The question is whether he wants another kid. He's not so sure, worried he won't have time for Peter if he had another kid. 

 

And children don't always end up how you want them to. What if Tony's kid grows up like he did, with drugs and alcohol. What if his kid never finds a way out and suffers a sad, destroyed life. 

 

Peters perfect. He's a good, smart kid with miles of promise ahead of him and a moral compass Captain America wishes he had. And that kid wants him, sees him as family. He'd be stupid if he didn't give Peter everything and more. 

 

Then there's Stephen. Is Stephen going to be like Steve? Incredible until he shows true colours, or are these his true colours, is he a forever?

 

Tony wants him to be a forever. 

 

Somehow he feels deep in his heart that Stephen is the one. The one he was destined to be with. 

 

It's silly, but it makes Tony smile as he rests. 

 

Eventually, when he's had the seemingly magic healing tea and the bath water has gone cold, Tony steps out and towels himself dry. 

 

He feels new, like he wasn't blasted through a bunch of tree trunks.

 

Tony takes the liberty to wander into Stephens room and open his small wardrobe, inspecting his collection of clothes before taking out a grey long sleeved top and pulling it over his head. The bath may have helped but lifting his arms over his head strains his muscles unkindly. 

 

Tony then grabs a pair of black boxer briefs and steps into them. As he watches the grey sleeves swallow his hands he thinks he could get used to wearing Stephens clothes, there's something very secure about it.

 

The sound of a phone ringing distracts him and he leaves the room to follow the chime down the hall and into the dining room. It's not anything fancy, a room with a huge window facing the back of the sanctum and a bare rectangular table. Stephens phone is vibrating on its surface. Tony peers to see Wongs name on the display. He grabs it, only to pause and put it back down. It's Stephens phone, he has no place answering it.

 

The call rings out and returns to Stephens lock screen. It's a picture of Tony’s silhouette from when he tripped when they were at an Italian beach. The picture captures him suspended in the fall. It makes Tony chuckle. 

 

Until he reads the texts coming in.

 

**Wong:** ‘answer the phone’

 

**Wong:** ’we need to talk about this now. It's important’

 

Then the phone starts ringing again. 

 

Tony grows worried. What if some trans dimensional monster is attacking Wong? What if Stephens in danger?

 

By the time he's worried himself enough to be convinced he should answer the phone the call rings out. 

 

Tony watches a voicemail notification from Wong pop up.

 

He decisively grabs the phone and after two tries gets past the password and clicks on the voicemail before he can think himself out of doing it. 

 

His heart pounds in anticipation as the robot voice speaks. Then Wongs voice pitches through.

 

_ ‘Stephen I know this is bothering you and I also know you don't want to talk about it. But we have to. You're not being realistic, you're ignoring everything that could go wrong. What if Tony doesn't want to take up the mantle as Sorcerer supreme? Have you thought of that? Have you ever considered telling him that's what you're training him for? I know… I know that soon it'll no longer be your concern but you're the current sorcerer supreme and you need to think about the fate of our existence. Call me back’ _

 

The message ends with a shrill beep and Tony just stares at the phone. He pales in the face of this new information.

 

Stephen is teaching Tony magic so he can be the next sorcerer supreme. But why? And why won't it be his concern? Is he going to step down and disappear.

 

Dump everything on Tony?

 

The gears turn in Tony's brain and the machine they create breaks something inside him.

 

Betrayal. 

 

All those things Stephen said to him. All those things he fell for. 

 

It's all happening again.

 

He has to sit down. Pulling out a chair, he sits in it heavily and fists his hands in his hair. 

 

Steve was right. Steve was fucking right.

 

He wants to throw up.

 

“oh you're here. I have prawn ch- Tony are you ok?” Stephen dumps the Chinese on the table and crouches by him, a hand on his shoulder. Tony goes rigid and refuses to look at him.

 

“I love you Stephen. Do you realise what you've done to me?” he lets out in a broken whisper. This isn't how he wanted to tell Stephen he loved him. This isn't how he wanted anything to happen.

 

“Tony I love you too. Shouldn't you be happy about it?” he rubs Tony's back. It's far from soothing. 

 

“no because you lied to me and I fell for it” he finally sits up and looks down at Stephens confused expression. 

 

“what?” he's so good. So damn good at keeping up the lie even as it crumbles around him. Like Steve tried to be. 

 

“do you really love me? Huh? Or is it all just a ploy to get me to do what you want?” he spits bitterly at him.

 

“Tony what on earth are you talking about?” Stephen reaches for his hand but Tony abruptly stands before he can touch it.

 

“you're just like him. You're just like Steve”

 

“no baby please don't say that” Stephen looks like he's a freshly shattered glass ornament, like nothing could ever hurt him more.

 

“all those things you said when I asked you why you wanted to teach me magic were lies weren't they? You just wanted me to take your place so you can fuck off somewhere far and never think about me again” Tony accuses. It's in that moment the fog in Stephens vision clears and realisation dawns. 

 

“you've got the wrong idea Tony. It's true that I want you to take my place, I believe in you and I trust you completely. I know you'd be the best sorcerer supreme out there”

 

“why didn't you just tell me that Stephen?” Tony interrupts, his fists clenching and his heart breaking.

 

“I was desperate. You were my my only hope. You still are” His eyes plead.

 

“and so you lied to me, pretended you cared” a knife digs and digs into Tony's heart and he wishes all this pain could just go away. 

 

“Tony I'm dying” Stephen quietly says. 

 

Silence.

 

“what?” 

 

He doesn't understand. The word starts tilting at a sharp angle. 

 

“I care about you so much Tony, I died for you a long time ago”

  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better.
> 
> Then they get worse.

####  ****

“Stephen…” Tony's big brown eyes desperately reach Stephens face for answers, for clarity. He's reluctant to give him that. But it has to be done. 

****

“killing Thanos came at a price. One life for another. The dimensional power I used to kill him is consuming me and soon enough it'll turn me into a mindless creature and drag me into it's darkness. I only have a month left” 

****

His skin is becoming increasingly harder to hide, all he has to do is pull down the high neck of his top to reveal a deep purple cloud crawling up his neck. Every day he wakes with a little more purple covering him as a sign, a sign that the dark dimension is taking claim of his body. 

****

Tony stares at his neck, then back up into his eyes. 

****

“why… why did you do it if you knew…”

****

“Tony your life is worth more than mine” He tells him. Tony's already shaking his head.

****

“it's not. It's not” He repeats, his voice becoming choked. 

****

“no we have to fix this” He grabs Stephens top in a pleading gesture. It saddens him to see Tony's eyes so glassy and red rimmed. 

****

“I've tried. Where do you think I was for a month? I lost myself in ancient books and all I could do was slow down the process. There's no stopping this” it breaks Stephen to say so but it's true. The dark dimension trades a life for a life. It's an eternal rule. 

****

“you have to keep trying!” Tears roll down Tony's beautiful face as he shakes Stephen desperately.

****

“Tony I do love you. So much. And it was so unfair and selfish of me to keep this from you” He holds Tony's face between his hands and tilts him to look up so he can see the apology in his eyes. 

****

“it's also unfair and selfish for you to just… die!” he sobs. Stephen pulls him close and wraps his arms around Tony, rocking them from side to side.

****

“I know darling. I know” he whispers, kissing Tony's hair and wishing he could live forever with Tony right there next to him. 

****

“I'm sorry. You're not anything like him and I believe that you care” he whispers weakly. 

****

It breaks Stephen to hear Tony Stark, the most powerful man in the western world, reduced into a small ball of despair. It breaks Stephen to see everything he loves reduced into a small ball of despair.

****

“thank you” a weight comes off his chest as he's liberated by that awful label.

****

“what are we going to do?” Tony asks, all cute wearing Stephens clothes but fierce with determination for a plan of action. 

****

“we're going to be happy. It's what I want. I want you smiling”

 

* * *

****

 

The next two weeks pass by absolutely jam packed. For them it's hours of hard training to accelerate Tony's learning process followed by overly extravagant dinners and day trips, all rounded off with nights of beautiful love making. 

 

Tony's mind blowing under and over, as promised. 

 

But not every night was moaning and heart breaking pleasure. Some nights Peter would be over and the three of them would cuddle in Tony's king size bed watching Aladdin or Howl's moving castle or something else wizard themed since Peter and Tony thought the choice of genre was so hilarious. 

 

They also took Peter to some of their fancy dinners or holidays. On their latest escapade Tony easily steered a speedboat far away from shore so they all could just sit around, eat sandwiches and attach back stories and names to the fish that swam around them. There was a particular pair that stuck together, one always edging in front of the other but always together. Tony named them Sherlock and John.  

 

Oh Stephen loves them so much, and he wishes, he would kill again just to add mere seconds of time to his life so he could spend it with them.

 

Last night Tony took them to dinner, a nice place in Spain with all the best the country offers and he broke the news to Peter that Stephen was dying. 

 

The boy didn't take it well, naturally. 

 

This morning when he woke wrapped in Tony's arms Peter was snoozing in the armchair in an uncomfortable position. 

 

Peters scared. Stephen gets it, he's terrified.

 

Before it was bad, but then he didn't have anything to lose. Now he does.

 

The effects run wider and deeper. While they all laugh together they have quiet, dark moments. Sometimes Stephen would wake to Tony sitting up in bed staring into the darkness, other times his quiet sobs would wake him up. 

 

When Peter and Tony aren't around Stephens irritable, angry, hurting furniture and sometimes yelling profanities at walls just to not lose it on an undeserving Wong . It's so enraging to know he's on his way to death and not being able to do a single thing about it.

 

Until he wakes the next morning and something feels very different.

 

Usually it's the same drill; he wakes up next to Tony feeling sick, he peers under his shirt and just breaks a little more inside when he sees the deep purple has swallowed more of his pale skin.

 

This time the bed is cold next to him and he doesn't feel sick at all. 

 

When he looks down his top his heart falls out of place. 

 

It's clear. His skin is clear. 

 

Stephen knows it has to be a dream. Miracles don't just ‘happen’.

 

He pulls his top over his head and scrubs at his skin as if it'll just come off like makeup and reveal that the ugly purple cloud taking him over is still under there. No such luck.

 

There's one last thing he can do to check. Ever since Thanos his astral from glowed purple, and had purple eyes. When Tony had asked he lied and said it was because he was channelling on a greater amount of power. 

 

But it was just the dark dimension taking claim. 

 

He bursts out of his body and looks down at his hands.

 

No glow.

 

All on instinct, he falls back into his body, springs out of bed, haphazardly yanks his jeans on and asks Friday where he can find Tony. 

 

“Mr Stark is in the West outdoor area”

 

Stephen practically runs through the compound, almost tripping over himself as his unfastened jeans fall down and hurriedly apologising to Natasha when he slams straight into her stepping out of her room.

 

Once he locates Tony his bare feet are wet from due caught in the grass and it's admittedly too early in the morning for him to be topless outside but he couldn't care less. Somehow, he's  _ cured _ . 

 

“Tony! Tony!” 

 

Tony's sitting at a picnic table facing the other way and before he can even turn to Stephen he throws his arms around Tony's back and crushes the man in embrace.

 

“it's gone” he breathes, pressing his cheek to Tony's and feeling free. Shackles no longer bind him to the knowledge of premature death.

 

He brings Tony off of the bench with a grip on his elbow so he can circle his arms around his waist and lift him into a twirl.

 

“it gone! Look!” he puts Tony down, steps back and gestures at his clear chest, the thankfully blank canvas that was once cursed.

 

Tony breaks out into the most beautiful grin. His eyes shine brighter than anything Stephen has ever seen. 

 

Tony rests his head on Stephens shoulder, hugs his back, and exhales like it's his first time breathing. 

 

“I'm so happy” he says, digging his fingers into the skin of his back and hugging so tightly it almost hurts. 

 

Stephen gets it though, he was slipping through Tony's grasp, every day bringing him nearer to death and further from him. 

 

If their roles were reversed Stephen wouldn't ever let go. 

 

“Tony I always wanted the moment I told you how I feel about you to be special and it wasn't. So, I feel like now is an appropriate time to say I love you more than I've ever loved anything” Stephen confesses, brushing his cheekbone tenderly. 

 

Tony isn't fragile. He's made of marble not glass. He's a beautiful marble statue on a lonely pedestal who has cracks running deep into his core. Stephen hopes that maybe his love will seal some of those cracks born from hardship and betrayal.  

 

“I love you too Stephen. I don't know how I ever lived without you” Tony stretches up to plant a kiss on Stephens lips before hiding his face in the crook of his neck and holding on as if Stephen anchors Tony not the other way around. 

 

He used to think love was for the unintelligent, that it was no use. 

 

Saying he was wrong is an understatement. Because of Tony Stephens more than he ever was, he's happy and brighter and has something more than himself to live for. 

 

Before he harshly marched through life. 

 

Now he dances. 

 

“I want to take you to Paris and waltz to rubber band man under the stars and have a cake with ‘congratulations you're not dying’ written on it in obnoxious red icing” Stephen spews rocking them from side to side and grinning against Tony's ear as the picture paints itself.

 

“that's good. I never got to celebrate back when I stopped dying”

 

“stopped… you were dying? Why? When?”

 

“I'll tell you about it once we’ve danced to Peter Quill music under the stars”

 

* * *

 

 

Stephen hates his life.

 

Because he could only be happy for two days before it was taken away from him.

 

He and Tony did go to Paris, Tony found them a stupidly expensive room with a balcony overlooking the Eiffel tower and a grand king size bed they made good use of. Dancing was all a fit of laughter from both sides as they tried to jazz up a waltz to meet the upbeat Spinners song. Stephen would make a time loop just of Tony laughing so he could endlessly enjoy the beauty of it.

 

They had an incredibly tacky looking cake with obnoxious red lettering and Tony told Stephen about the Palladium poisoning and the new element his father left behind.

 

Tony Stark created a new god damn element. He's above nature itself. Stephen must have done something great in his past life for the luxury of being able to call the man his boyfriend.

 

The day after they went to Disneyland with Peter; like every other cliché teen it was a dream of his to go there. 

 

What wasn't so expected was Tony becoming a teenager too. He walked in as a perfectly normal adult, by his unique standard, but quickly spiralled into a grinning mess, buying everything in sight and running to queue in lines with Peter or take pictures with Aladdin and Mulan. 

 

The following day Stephen wakes alone in Tony's bed at the compound without the man next to him. He’s away on business and the room feels blue without him, without his sunny smile and the warm tone of his skin.

 

That's when all the happiness goes away.

 

Because his brain has a moment for thoughts outside Tony and it quickly creates a chain of reasoning around everything happening.

 

The dark dimensions price for taking a life is gaining one. Stephen knew when he cast the spell that it would cost him his freedom, that the dimension would take claim on him.

 

It wouldn't just change its mind. Something must have happened.

 

Stephen rolls out of bed, pulls on one of Tony's luxurious silk robes and opens a portal to the sanctum library.

 

“it doesn't make sense” he declares as he steps through the portal, bare feet contacting a cold floor.

 

“that the curse just vanished? I know” Wong replies. He's surrounded by open books and ancient scriptures, clearly deep in research.

 

“I haven't found any answers” he explains as Stephen eyes the books. Some of them he hasn't even seen, and that's saying a lot since he's read the whole library.

 

“you think maybe the time stone has something to do with it?” Stephen asks, running his fingers through disrupted locks. He knows it's grasping for strings, knows what Wong will say.

 

But questions need to be asked. 

 

“no. If it could deter the curse you wouldn't have gone purple at all” the both nod in agreement before Wong dips back to absorb ancient words.

 

“maybe they don't need anymore demon slaves up there?” 

 

Rightfully, Wong ignores that. 

 

“I'm lost. I don't know how this has happened. Are you the real Stephen?” he raises a brow, challenging. 

 

“as real as it gets Beyonce” 

 

Wong rolls his eyes as his question is answered.

 

“so what will you do now?” he asks Stephen. He'd like to pretend he's in charge, because after all, he is. But he's never felt so clueless. 

 

“wait it out? See if anything happens?” 

 

“I just hope it's a miracle and not another curse”

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a week and it seems the dark dimension has not made it's play. Stephen isn't dead and everything is perfectly fine.

 

Apart from Tony being super busy with the government and SI. 

 

“you think now that you aren't the CEO you wouldn't be so needed” Stephen argues as they walk along the shore of a beautiful Cuban beach. He came prepared; wearing shades, a vest and shorts, flip flops and sunscreen.

 

Tony however is not so equipped. He has his slacks rolled up to stay out of the water, his shoes and socks in his hand, blazer under his arm, waist coat and tie hanging open, his shirt sleeves rolled high. 

 

And the asshole doesn't need to wear sunscreen because he's a bronzed god.

 

“you would think that. But it's my name and I am the inventor” he shrugs, wiping sweat from his temple.

 

“why a three piece in summer?”

 

“the meeting was in London. It wasn't as hot and you have to look extra classy in that city” he argues, it's cute how he pouts a little at the attack on his truly not that clever decision. 

 

“so what was it about?” Stephen takes Tony's high tops off him so he can hold his hand as they walk in shallow water. It's cold considering the heat around them.

 

“we’re developing dense holograms”

 

“what now?”

 

“so I could, let's say, create a shield from a projection and it'll work just like a normal shield”  

 

To Stephen in sounds impossible. But he's a sorcerer and Tony built a iron man suit out of scraps so he wonders if impossible is even a thing anymore. 

 

“that sounds crazy”

 

“it is, which is why we're having a lot of difficulty with it. That's why he have to keep having meetings with the science people”

 

“surely you'd get it done if you worked on it yourself” 

 

Tony smiles at the compliment and brings their hands up to kiss Stephens. 

 

“I know I'm a genius but what makes you a genius is pushing the limits of what's possible. Right now we’re in the push phase”

 

“you made a new element in one night” Stephen deadpans. Tony chuckles and nods.

 

“to be fair I only did the practical side of it. It would have taken me ages to work out the structure” he shrugs, looking out the sparkling ocean.  

 

“I bet it would have been a week”

 

“no one has ever had faith in me like you do” Tony squeezes his hand and brings them shoulder to shoulder.

 

“and I'll never understand why” Stephen tells him, with a smile and sad eyes. 

 

So many people around Tony seem not to believe in him. But how when he's creating the future? 

 

Even Ultron. He may have been evil but he was a technological leap, and AI with an independent and powerful mind.

 

And does no one recognise Vision? Vision is more than an independent AI. He’s evolving, he feels, like a person. 

 

Tony, with help, created that life. He created something nobody thought they would ever see. 

 

It distracts Stephen from his thoughts when Tony attempts several times to start a sentence but it's lost in a breath. 

 

“Tony?”

 

He stops walking and sways a little on the spot. Worry takes Stephen in its clutches as Tony swallows and bunches his shirt in his fist.

 

“I don't feel good” he breathes, blinking deliberately.

 

Stephen recognises it immediately, the dizziness brought from dehydration. 

 

“you need water” as he says this he opens a portal to the compound kitchen and takes Tony through. As Stephen grabs a glass and gets water from the fridge dispenser he watches Tony brace his hands on the counter and take deep breaths, shutting his eyes. 

 

“here” Stephen puts the glass on the counter by Tony's hand. His own one is shaking too hard to hold it.

 

“thanks” with one breath Tony stands straight and seems to reboot his settings, acting like nothing's wrong as he drinks the whole glass in record time.

 

“do I have to keep telling you you need to take care of yourself?”

 

“I know, I know, I'm just busy” he takes it upon himself to get his next glass of water. He's not stumbling but he could be a lot steadier on his feet.

 

“that's no excuse for your health. I hate that you don't prioritise that” 

 

“if I did I wouldn't be so successful” he says into the rim of the glass. 

 

Stephen sighs from the depths of his soul. 

 

“Tony… love yourself like I love you ok?” He presses a long lasting kiss to Tony's cheek as he grunts a weak affirmation. 

 

Stephen circles the counter and sits in a stool facing Tony, watching him standing a little too straight with the glass in his hand. 

 

“maybe sit down?” he signals at the stool next to him. Tony tips his head to the side, like he often does, but this time the movement makes him wince and press his fingers to his temple.

 

“sit down” Stephen begs. 

 

When Tony stares back blankly without even the shift of his abnormally large pupils considering how well lit the room is Stephen knows things are about to get bad.

 

Three things happen in quick succession; Stephen stands, Peter bursts through the fire door calling Tony's name in fear and the glass shatters against the floor. 

 

Right in front of his eyes Tony flutters out of consciousness and crumples to the ground. 

 

“Mr Stark!” Peter trips over himself running to Tony's side but Stephen… he can't find the on switch for any of his functions.

 

Because Tony's head is turned to the side, exposing the side of his neck.

 

The veins in his neck are purple. 

 

It's not possible. 

 

“I'm calling an ambulance” Peter stammers, reaching with one hand to the phone in his back pocket while the other rests in Tony's hair. The boys pale and sweating, like Tony. 

 

But Peters scared, Peters shaking. 

 

Tony's lying still. Tony’s…

 

Stephen jerks into motion, snatches the phone from Peter and puts it on the counter.

 

“hey!”

 

If Stephens right, there's nothing an ambulance can do for him. 

 

He kneels next to Tony and reaches for the buttons of his shirt. It takes a long time, Stephens hands are having an earthquake at the mercy of his fear.

 

But eventually Tony's skin is revealed.

 

It's blotched purple. 

 

Stephen realises he wasn't breathing when he takes a sharp inhale and stands in horror. 

 

“oh my…” Peter undoes the rest of the buttons and lays Tony's skin out in the open.

 

It's horrifying. 

 

Almost his entire torso is covered purple, like Stephens was. 

 

That's what happened to the curse. 

 

“what is it? Is this what you had?” Peter quietly asks, looking up at Stephen with the fear of 9 realms in his eyes. 

 

Apparently just looking at Stephens face gives Peter his answer, be shakes his head at the floor and covers his face with his hands. 

 

With a quick thought Stephen teleports the three of them to Tony's room at the compound, causing Peter to tumble and Tony to land heavily on the bed. 

 

There isn't any explanation. Stephen has no explanation for this. 

 

It doesn't make sense.

 

And if he waits for Tony to wake up to find out he might rip his own throat out. 

 

He opens a portal to the library, “Wong. I need you now” Stephen calls, distracting the sorcerer from the piles of books surrounding him. Wong looks up and frowns.

 

“it's Tony” Stephen tells him, the reality of the words cracking his voice. 

 

Whether it's the look on Stephens face or the words that he’s spoken is unclear but it gets Wong on his feet and through the portal urgently. 

 

“oh no" he breathes, looking at the blotched canvas of Tony's usually caramel skin. 

 

Stephen had hoped Wong would know something, anything, any reason why the person he cares for the most is dying from a curse that was supposed to be his. Why can't it be his? 

 

Wong stands arrested, clearly lost for words and an explanation. 

 

“how… how did this happen?” 

 

“I don't know but we need to get rid of it Wong” Stephens surprised at how assertive he sounds considering he feels like a statue that's fallen to the cold ground and split into pieces. 

 

What if they can't fix it? What can Stephen do without Tony? The heartbreak will leave him shut down forever.

 

Stephen looks down at Peter, pressed into a ball against the bed.  What will Peter do without his father, without his idol and mentor?

 

What is a world with no Tony Stark in it?

 

“we have to wake him up. Maybe he knows” Stephen approaches the bed and brushes a stray hair off of Tony's forehead. Even pale and sweat shon he's beautiful. 

 

He can't go. 

 

“if we don't know do you really think he will?” Wong comments. Heat flashes within Stephen.

 

“what other choice do we have!” he yells, shocking Wong with the intensity of it. 

 

Realising losing his shit won't help anybody, Stephen breathes deep in his aching lungs and speaks; “look, if he didn't know how this happened he would have said something, he must know” he insists, pointing a shaking finger at Tony. 

 

“so we wait for him to wake up”

 

“or” Stephen draws back one hand and drives the other against his chest. As soon as the heel of his hand hits skin Tony jolts, his back arching off the bed and eyes flying wide. 

 

His iris is tinted purple. 

 

Stephen sucks in a breath and he isn't sure if he ever gives it up.

 

“Jesus what happened?” Tony sits up and looks around frantically. It doesn't take long for his movements to slow, for him to realise where he is, who he's with and the state of them. 

 

The nail in the coffin comes when Tony looks down at his exposed torso and exhales a curse.

 

He's been hiding it.

 

“Tony how did this happen?” Stephens voice rings strong. Around the cracks.

 

“I know you won't understand this but I couldn't let you die. I couldn't” he shakes his head to himself, reaching to do his buttons back up.

 

“you… did this?” Wong says, lending sound to the very words resonating inside Stephen.

 

Tony nods. 

 

Stephen can't believe it. He can't understand it. 

 

“but how?”  He lets out all in one breath, trying to ignore the purple rim around Tony's pupils and his skins refusal to return to it's caramel shade. 

 

“Spell. It transferred the curse from one vessel, you, to another” he signals at himself.

 

“Spells like that don't exist” Wong interjects, rubbing his hairless head with as much frustration and confusion as Stephen feels. 

 

“which is why I had to create it” Tony says like it's normal, casual. 

 

Stephens world narrows at the gravity of what he’s hearing.

 

Tony made a spell that would take Stephens curse and give it to him. He made that.

 

“you  _ created _ a spell? That takes time and experience I don't even have” Wong’s jaw drops. While he's hung up on that Stephen can't help but focus on what he created the spell for.

 

Whenever he made that spell Tony Stark committed suicide. For Stephen to live, he committed suicide.  

 

“it's building. I'm a mechanic it's up my ally” He shrugs one shoulder like it's no big deal. 

 

“we have to reverse it. Where's the spell? We can build a counter right?” Stephens hands are already ready to create a portal as his mind rattles off ideas but Tony raises a hand to halt him.

 

“Stephen. I made the spell and It served the purpose I wanted it to serve. Do you really think I want to undo its effect?” Stephen stares into Tony's eyes but they aren't with him. They're already staring at death.

 

He can't let it happen. 

 

“Tony no. No. We can make a spell to abolish it. Please” Stephen scrambles to the bedside and takes Tony's cold hand between his shaken ones, pleading with his eyes. 

 

“that's not possible. I tried” 

 

Final. Distant.

 

“isn't that what you thought the last time you were dying? Then what happened? You created an element, you defeated the impossible. You did it once you can do it again”  Stephen argues, desperate, on his knees, clasping Tony's cold hand and trying to stare sense into the man. 

 

“you have too much faith in me Steph” Tony smiles sweetly, covering Stephens hand with his other one.

 

“no he doesn't. We must be able to do this right? If we do it together how couldn't we fix it?” 

 

Everyone in the room turns to Peters characteristic hopeful voice. Only this time it's also strained and his face is streaked with tears where he stands in the corner. 

 

“Peter...” Stephen can see a breakage somewhere inside Tony when he looks at the boy. Maybe, hopefully, he can do something where Stephen can't. 

 

“I'm fine” he casts his eyes to the floor as if it'll hide the pain painted so vividly on his young face.

 

“Peters right. Together we can figure something out” Stephen stares at Tony. Tony stares back. It lasts and lasts. They have a wordless argument between brown and ocean eyes. 

 

Tony sighs impressively loud. 

 

“we can try. We can try alright? God, just as long as it doesn't involve someone else dying I'm in” he exhales, scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes. 

 

Stephen has won and it feels better than any title or award. Yet at the same time, it doesn't. 

 

“we need a plan of action right this second” Wong interjects, crossing his arms and waiting for ideas to catch the air around them. 

 

Too much time passes with no contribution from any of them. 

 

“Mr Strange… do you remember you told me a story about um… Dormumu”

 

“Dormammu” Wong corrects mechanically. 

 

But Stephen becomes very alive, his brain sparks brightly at the golden nugget Peter has just blessed him with.

 

“Peter you're a genius! If… if I go to the dark dimension I can bargain again” Stephen stands and paces an excited circle as he speaks. 

 

“you want to get killed 12,000 times again?” Wong raises a brow, clearly unimpressed with his line of reasoning. 

 

“you got killed 12,000 times?” Tony swings to look at Stephen with pained shock in his eyes. Stephen hardly thinks it's time for Tony to worry about that when he's in the active process of dying himself.  

 

“no I don't know how many times it was. Anyway! There must be something we can give him in exchange for Tony's life” Stephen hopefully looks around the room waiting for anyone to pitch in. 

 

“does he like omelette?” 

 

If the situation was different Stephen might have the heart to laugh at Tony's joke. 

 

“what? I don't know what he's into” he shrugs at the unimpressed looks he receives.

 

“but  _ he  _ does” Stephen murmurs to himself, bracing his chin on his hand as ideas seize him again.

 

“you don't say” Tony comments.

 

“there's never any harm in just asking him what he would like” Stephen smirks at the direction he's found. This is a move forward.

 

“do you have his phone number?” Tony raises one of his arched dark brows.

 

“why be so impersonal when I can just visit him?” Stephen eyes Tony with a self satisfied smile.

 

“that's not safe, I'll come with you and we need to cast some defence enchantments” Wong says, taking Stephen by the arm.

 

“or not” Stephen works fast when he opens up the eye of agamotto and claps his hands together to bring time to a standstill but it's still enough for the expression on Wongs stone face to be contort in warning. 

 

Stephen turns to look at Tony and Peter; the kid is side glancing Tony with worried confusion and Tony is looking him dead in the eye, his gaze very clearly spelling ‘no Stephen’. He has to look away before the look splits him in half or makes him cave and not make the irrational decision he's about to carry out. 

 

Tony can't suffer a second longer.

 

Stephen whispers the forbidden enchantment as he photographically remembers from a book he wasn't supposed to read and creates three diamond shapes with his hands. A deep breath, the diamonds open up like gates, and the ground rips open. Stephen falls.

 

After hitting some sharp rocks that probably scratched up his back Stephen has to take a moment to adjust to the dark dimension. The atmosphere gives him a sick feeling. It's not just the memory of being killed here countless times, it's the swirling entities, the penetrating cold, every intake of evil air, the smell of death. 

 

But something's strange. While he feels cold in his core his skin feels warm. Sitting up, he scopes the area and finds craters with dark smoke coming from them, some still on fire. It's as if the dark dimension has become a war zone, victim to grenades. 

 

And Dormammu is before him, but not looking at him, he doubts the beast has even noticed his presence. His huge face is blowing out fires, a worn look in his eyes. Had Stephen really missed an interdimensional war? 

 

Dormammu's face starts to rotate while he blows and the gust starts to catch Stephen, blowing his cloak and hair, then he's directly under fire, having to enchant his feet to the floor and cross his arms over his face to protect from the powerful current. 

 

“you” 

 

The wind stops, making way for Dormammu's echoing voice. 

 

“Dormammu-”

 

“you come to bargain?” he interrupts, anger in his massive features, “you said you'd leave me in peace sorcerer” 

 

“Yes I have actually. I need to talk to you about the price I had to pay for using your power” Stephen regains his composure and straightens his clothes.

 

“the curse. Yes. It has been passed to another soul. How?” he tips his head to the side expectantly.

 

“I shouldn't have taught magic to the smartest person on earth let's just say” he sighs. Why did it have to be Tony?

 

“that isn't the worst thing you have done to this universe sorcerer” he grunts, looking at the wreckage around him.

 

“what are you insinuating?”

 

“the titan you banished here. He's too powerful for me to consume. Half of his true soul still remains and when it gains dominance… this is what happens”

 

“I didn't know that was possible” Stephen murmurs as he takes another look at the destruction. 

 

“neither did I” 

 

“about my request-”

 

“why would I want to help you after what you've done to my realm!” he barks, the ground shakes at the power of his voice. 

 

“if we remove Thanos will you lift the curse?” Stephen shouts over the sound of rocks shaking as he tries to maintain balance.

 

Suddenly it stops. And Dormammu contemplates briefly before responding, “I would do a lot more than that if you removed that insect but how can you?”

 

Stephen then realises how much of a problem Thanos is.

 

“we did it once” Barely.

 

“fine sorcerer. I will do as you ask only if you can expel Thanos from my lands”

 

“deal. Now you must swear it on your land” Stephen sits on the ground and begins to draw a pattern on the ground representing a pact. Once he's done the pattern lights up green in the shape of two circles connected like a chain. 

 

“I swear on this land that I will lift my curse if you banish Thanos from my dimension” Dormammu says after an exasperated grunt. Then one of the interlocking circles lights up purple.

 

Stephen stands up and brushes the rock dust off his cloak feeling satisfied. Dormammu has to keep his word or the pact will destroy his land. He appreciates that pacts are one of the most powerful kinds of spells.

 

“I will have to gather resource and prepare. I'll be as quick as I can”

 

“you can use anything under my control to aid you, I have an army. If you need any of my help use this rock,” as he says this an intensely purple, pocket sized, glowing stone materialises in front of Stephen, “If you rub it against a rock from your earth you will be able to open a communication channel with me rather than coming to bother me in person”

 

“thank you Dormammu” Stephen smirks, pocketing the rock. He'd never thought this beast would be his ally but Thanos does have the power to change everything. 

 

“now leave before I lose control over the titan again” 

 

“if you control him can't you just make him kill himself?” Stephen wonders. 

 

“you can't kill anything in this dimension fool. Everything is already dead” at that Dormamus had enough. He opens a whole under Stephen and he hits the wood floor of his bedroom excessively hard. 

 

Before he can even blink once hands grab his robes and pull him up, bringing him nose to nose with Wongs furious face.

 

“are you out of your mind!?” 

 

“I'm fine aren't I?” he smiles.

 

Wong grunts and shoves Stephen, turning away to cool down.

 

“I struck a deal with Dormammu” Stephen announces. He seems to be the only one that's happy about that. Tony and Pete sit next to each other on the bed looking at him with unimpressed looks.

 

“if we get rid of Thanos for him the curse will be lifted”

 

“Thanos?” Tony frowns deeply. 

 

“when I banished him to the dark dimension Dormammu wasn't able to fully consume his soul so now he's destroying his lands” 

 

“why does that asshole have to be back. Just when I thought I'd be free of him..”

 

“this time we'll be more prepared.”

 

“where do we start?” Peter stands, his whole demeanour set with determination. 

 

“We need all of the Avengers”

 

* * *

  
  


“What's going on Stephen?” Bruce asks sceptically. 

 

Stephen and Peter managed to round up all the heroes they knew in the space of four days. Portaling across space took a lot out of Stephen but finally he has them all crowded in the conference room of the Avengers compound.

 

“We need all of you to help us defeat Thanos again”

 

“he's alive?” Wanda's hands curl into firsts on the table top. Her anger is palpable. 

 

“Sort of. The dark dimension wasn't able to fully absorb him so he's destroying it” he explains to the long table of heroes. 

 

“why should he be our concern? I don't want anything more to do with him” Bruce remarks with a haunted look in his eyes.

 

“because if we don't Tony will die”

 

Everyone goes silent, just staring at Stephen as he tries not to crack at that notion.

 

“what do you mean he's going to die?” Steve asks, looking like he's ready to punch the shit out of Thanos. Stephen may hate him but at least he cares about Tony's safety. Weirdly. 

 

“when you use the dark dimension like I did you have to pay a price. My price was having my soul taken by it. I don't know how but Tony managed to create a spell to take the curse from me and give it to himself” 

 

“of course he would do that” Rhodey says, head in his hands. 

 

“where is he?” Quill asks. 

 

“resting at the sanctum” 

 

“Actually, I'm here” everyone turns to Tony's voice at the door with varying expressions. Stephen is admittedly not happy. 

 

“why aren't you resting?” He asks. Tony's wearing the iron man suit, which means he couldn't get around on foot. 

 

“I don't want to waste my life in bed. You'll need my help” he walks up to stand next to Stephen and retracts his helmet. He must not know how visibly sick he looks.

 

His skin is still too far from his normal skin tone, where the suit ends at his neck purple clouds and veins slightly arise but stick out like a sore thumb. The area around his eyes is raw and his irises themselves hold a purple ring around the pupil.

 

Everyone else seems to notice these details too. 

 

Stephen doubts the sight hurts them as much as it hurts him. Hurt isn't enough to describe his spirit and heart being peeled away layer by layer every second Tony comes closer to death.

 

“Tony you should sit down. You look bad” Rhodes says. Tony smiles at this. 

 

“ever so blunt Rhodes” 

 

“he's right Tony” Natasha points out.

 

“well I'm dying. Do you expect me to look peachy?” he quips. No one is amused by it. 

 

“oh don't be so serious. We'll get through this. And if we don't I already have my eyes on a new Iron man” he assures. 

 

It only makes Stephen mad. 

 

“Tony” he says firmly. Slamming his hand against the table. It doesn't do him any favours but he doesn't care. 

 

“this is your life. Can you take it seriously? Believe it or not people love you for you not this” he lectures, knocking the suit as he stares Tony in the eye.

 

“alright” he sighs after a pause, seemingly understanding the pain in Stephens eyes. 

 

“okay people we need a game plan” Tony states, taking the control as he flicks his wrist and a bunch of hologram panels pop up with all of the heroes, their pictures, details and footage of them fighting. 

 

“I've already matched who will fight with who for the most optimum chance of beating Thanos” he makes a broad swiping motion at the panels and they all shrink to fit into groups. 

 

“when did you do this?” Stephen asks.

 

“c'mon Steph. Do you really think I'd  _ actually _ spend four days sleeping?” Tony scoffs like that isn't exactly what he should be doing.

 

“I hate you” Stephen murmurs with no real intention behind it. 

 

“anyway, so I've done groups of three, matching long distance blasters with close combaters and ranged,” Tony taps one group and it maximises, the three profiles within it are the Hulk, Stephen and Peter. A smart grouping.

 

“I've sent these to all of your servers so I won't go through them too long,” he says as he quickly swipes through group to group. 

 

“wait,” Stephen caught something with his eyes that can't be right, “go back”.

 

Very reluctantly Tony swipes back and there it is, his profile, right between Steve and Thor's faces. 

 

“very heavy hitting group right?” Tony's question doesn't break the awkward silence. Stephen doesn't even spend too much time wondering why Tony would put himself in a group with Steve when their trust is so broken when the fact that Tony is even thinking to fight is right in front of him.

 

“Mr Stark you can't fight” Peter takes the words right out of his mouth. 

 

“oh but I can Peter. Who said I have to be there? I'll auto pilot the suit from here” he points his metal finger into the table. 

 

“you can connect across dimensions?” Wong frowns. 

 

“not yet but I'm working on it. You can give me a hand right?” he asks Stephen.

 

He sighs. He'll have to won't he?

 

* * *

 

 

That night Stephen waves his goodbyes to Thor and heads off to the elevator to meet Tony so they can start with the international network plans. 

 

His optimistic side directs him to his bedroom, where he should be, resting, when really his logical mind expects he has escaped to his lab to get a head start on it all. Because he's Tony Stark. 

 

So for Stephen it was a pleasant surprise to open his room and find him sitting in his office chair. 

 

Then came an unpleasant surprise; Steve Rogers sitting on the edge of the bed facing him, the two of them clearly in a conversation before Stephen walked in and turned heads. 

 

“hey Stephen,” Tony smiles warmly, at least he tries to, the pale skin and the tense set of his shoulders makes it look stiff, “I got a couple books from Wong to help us,” with a flick of a finger the books behind Tony on the desk levitate and fly into Stephens hands. Rogers expression evedentally shows that he isn't used to Tony having powers.

 

“do you mind just sitting somewhere and starting on them? Won't be long” he assures. Stephen silently nods and takes his seat in thin air, hovering with his legs crossed by the door, out of Steve's sight but in Tony's, for assurance. 

 

He opens the first book and tires to read it, he does, but then Tony starts talking and he can't help but listen. 

 

“Steve regardless of how I feel about you it's undeniable that we used to fight so well together. That's why I put us together, not because I've forgiven you” Tony explains, rubbing at his purple bitten neck. He's wearing a crew neck skin tight long sleeve and it really shows things. It shows how purple his neck is, the poisoned veins, and he can see Tony has lost a bit of weight. 

 

“don't we have to work toward it? How are we going to be a team if you don't?” 

 

“listen,” Tony speaks like a teacher talking to a difficult student, “I trust you as a fighter. That's all we need”

 

“why not trust me fully? Tony I was trying to protect my friend” Steve says softly, leaning slightly more toward Tony and resting his elbows on his knees. 

 

Tony seems to snap. Quietly. He doesn't uproar but his eye twitches and the set of his mouth sinks. He's really mad. 

 

“because I don't trust you with my life Rogers” 

 

The poisonous statement makes Steve lean back, repelled by Tony's quiet anger.

 

“Tony…” Steve sounds deeply hurt. Stephen doesn't feel sorry for him.

 

“Good night Steve. I'll see you in training” Tony slowly gets to his feet and signals at the door for Steve. The man looks at Tony for a long moment before heading out with a fallen head and regretful eyes. 

 

As soon as he's left Tony stumbles, having to hold on to the back of the chair to not fall. Stephen immediately springs to action and supports Tony, leading him to the bed and laying him down.

 

“steady” Stephen whispers, brushing Tony's hair with his fingers. Stephens warm smile cracks a little in the face of how much Tony's declining. 

 

His eyes are turning grey, like this curse is sucking all of the colour in him. 

 

“I'm sorry Stephen” Tony mutters, his long lashes flickering as his eyes close.

 

“for what?” Stephen frowns. Tony has never done anything Stephen should be too upset about. Even if he did he doesn't know if he could be. Those big eyes and that smirk of Tony's will always get him.

 

“having to depend on you” he whispers, opening his eyes and staring right at Stephen. 

 

Stephen shakes his head, huffing at Tony's silliness as he sits on the edge of the bed, “that's what I'm here for. Because I love you” he threads his long fingers with Tony's shorter ones, observing those beautiful hands that have created so much and loved Stephen so gently. He wishes they were warm. 

 

“... oh yea, you do don't you?” Tony's face brightens. Stephen has to laugh as to not call him an idiot. 

 

He will always love him. 

 

“We should get to work” Tony groans, pushing himself up. Stephens quick to push him right back into the bed. 

 

“you've already read those books right?”

 

Tony nods.

 

“so you're going to get a full nights sleep and I'll read them now. That way we can throw ideas around in the morning” 

 

Tony's out for the count in only five minutes so Stephen sticks to his word. He collects the books and gets through them all, noting down any useful fragments of enchantment that will allow cross dimensional connection.  

 

By the time the sun has risen Stephens gotten through all of the books, and more that Tony understandably didn't know to select and he could quite confidently say that the connection will work. 

 

So that's what they both do the next morning when Tony rouses from his deep sleep, they head to Tony's workshop and put together all they need for the perfect spell, that which, after Stephen casts it using Tony's connection headset, attaches two gold spirals onto the metal that would sit just behind his ears. 

 

“let's test it” Tony says once the yellow glow of the spell starts to fade, an excited smirk counting his colour washed face. 

 

It's really a testament to Tony's strength that he can still be himself while his soul is being stripped away from him piece by piece. While it concerns him it's something Stephen loves about Tony.

 

“okay we'll start with the mirror dimension” 

 

That said, Tony collapses in a chair, activates the suit with his newly modified headset and off Stephen goes with the empty metal man into the mirror dimension.

 

“can you hear me?” 

 

Stephen startles at the overlay of the voice coming out of the suit and Tony's voice where he sits just at the other end of the workshop.

 

“loud and clear” 

 

“okay well I can hear you. And see you” Tony's double voice says again, referring to the video connection in the headset. 

 

Then the suit reaches to Stephen and cups his cheek, it stares, and Stephen can almost feel Tony's gaze in the glowing blue of those slits. Well, all he has to do is look at the man and see how intently he's staring into the video feed of the suit, a small smile on his face. 

 

From there they try other, further dimensions, ones where humans don't exist. And of course, as two brilliant minds should be, they're successful.

 

With that challenge out of the way the Avengers focus is training. Training, training and training against the clock, desperately trying to be prepared before Tony keels over. 

 

Stephen has called on Dormammu, clashing two stones and summoning him like a strangely advanced facetime call. He's argued with him to at least return Tony's strength to him. He wasn't victorious. Dormammu insisted that the only way to ease Tony's sickness is by completely cancelling the curse and he won't do that until Thanos no longer threatens his putrid land.

 

So all they have left to do is prepare and strike. 

 

But after two weeks of relentless training Stephen starts to get impatient. And he's not the only one.

 

“Tony we all agree we're ready to take him on. What is the deal?” Bucky asks the iron man suit, becoming the centre of attention in the vast training room.

 

Tony shakes his head at him. Or should he say the suit does.

 

At first Tony came to the training sessions. He would sit in a chair and use the suit to do all the physical work for him.

 

Now Stephen looks to that corner he occupied and only sees an abandoned chair.

 

Tony's been getting sicker and sicker. Stephen knows that if he went up to Tony's room right now he'd find him sitting on his bed, back against the wall, focused on Bucky, his irises grey and purple, his face streaked with purple.

 

The only thing keeping them from fighting Thanos is Tony. But why Tony when he's fighting to live, why Tony when the only thing he can get off his bed for is to cough up the blackest of blood.

 

“Tony please” Stephen pleads after joining Bucky. 

 

The glowing blue eyes of the suit stare quietly. Stephen stares back, wondering if the fear he feels is so telling it's struck Tony to silence.

 

“you should understand Stephen. You've fought him” 

 

“I know he's strong but you can't go on much longer” again, they wordlessly stare.

 

“Tony is right. I've seen Thanos kill my brother, kill my people. We are not as prepared as we could be” Thor says, approaching the three of them with a haunted look in his eyes.

 

“Yes. I'm not letting anyone go in there prematurely. No one is dying just to save me” 

 

“Dormammu can resurrect us. He pushes souls back int-”

 

“no. I don't want anyone to know what it feels like to die. You've already gone through it and I hate that you have”

 

“I would again and again for you”

 

Stephen would die permanently for Tony. 

 

“I'm not…” after Tony's voice fades the suits internal glow shuts down. The grey empty metal falls dead forward, saved by Bucky before it hits the floor.

 

Something happened to Tony. 

 

Stephen doesn't spare a second in teleporting into Tony's room.

 

There he is, sitting on the bed. Limp.

 

Peters right at his side, as he always has been since Tony became bedridden, desperately telling his dad to wake up.

 

Stephen rushes over, slipping on Peters notes on the floor and stretching over to immediately feel for a pulse.

 

It's fairly there. 

 

He finally exhales. 

 

“is he okay?”

 

“he's alive” Stephen would be lying to say he's okay. One look at him would prove it as a lie. Those two purple streaks raising from his fully clouded neck and reaching for his eyes are neon signs that they're losing him. Stephens losing him.  

 

Stephen instructs Peter to help him lay Tony down and take off his head piece. By then the rest of the Avengers have reached his room and Stephen sends Peter to deal with them as Stephen rummages in his pockets for his rocks to summon Dormammu and beg once again. He finds the enchanted rock and rests it on Tony's chest to find the earth rock he keeps with him.

 

Suddenly the rock on Tony starts to glow more intensely than usually and in one burst Tony gasps, his eyes fly open and he sits up abruptly. 

 

“what the hell?” both the men exclaim in unison.

 

“Tony are you alright?” 

 

“I feel better than I have in weeks, what did you do?” Stephen startles at how back to normal Tony's voice is. For so long it was tired and rough. 

 

“the stone…” Stephen looks to it in Tony's crutch as it continues to glow purple. The same colour as his eyes, that are no longer grey.

 

“your soul is being lost to the dark dimension and this rock is a piece of it, it must be reconnecting you to the parts you've lost” Stephen theorizes, getting more excited by the word.

 

“nifty” Tony comments.

 

“Mr Stark!” Peter lunges for him and crushes him in a hug, “don't scare me like that”

 

“sorry kid” he smiles, rubbing his fingers through Peters hair, “and I'm okay guys” he calls to the piles if Avengers at the doorway.

 

“okay this is progress” Stephen takes the stone and holds it between his shaking hands. A quick enchantment welds it to a chain and Stephen bestows it around Tony's neck, where it matches his eyes exactly.   

 

“why are we all standing around? Let's get going” 

 

* * *

 

With Tony back on his feet training falls back into its usual. It's all they do now. All of the Avengers stay at the compound, chat over breakfast, head to the training room and sweat it all away before breaking up for lunch. And it continues until the sun is under the horizon. 

 

It's great to have Tony back to himself, although Stephen misses the warm brown of his eyes, now replaced by a vibrant purple. It's eerie. But Tony's okay. That's what important.

 

He's so okay he physically gets involved in training, and not only inside the suit. He takes time out of it, showing Peter a certain martial arts moves, or using spells to teach Steve how to deal with magic users. 

 

Admittedly Stephen isn't a fan of the whole three man team system. Yes he likes Peter and the Hulk but he does not like that Tony spends too much of his time with Thor and specifically Rogers. 

 

He can tell it's damaging Tony to work with Steve. Stephen sees how defensive Tony gets when they spar. He doesn't even guard that much when he's fighting Thor, a much larger threat. 

 

Tony's had more than one panic attack. When Stephen finds him in a dim corridor gasping for air and grabbing at his chest he insists it's the sickness, that he saw a portal in the corner of his eye and it took him back to dark, deep space. 

 

But he sees everything. He saw Steve lunge his shield at Tony at just the wrong angle, saw Tony freeze up, stumble, something he never does in the throws of battle. He saw Tony fly out of the room with a weak excuse about an important call. 

 

This time, when Steve pauses his fight with Tony to go and grab his shield from where it rests on the wall Stephen steps in. 

 

“don't pick it up” Stephen orders after teleporting from his spot to Steve's. 

 

“shit!” he startles, “what?”

 

“can't you see it gives him anxiety when you use it?” Stephen points to the shield. He can feel Tony and maybe others watching. 

 

“I can. And I never want to. He's the one that tells me to use it, that without the shield I'm not fighting like I truly would”

 

That throws him for a loop.

 

“oh… I see” Stephens so deep in contemplation he barely feels the charge of a bolt of lightning striking behind him.

 

“I think he's trying to get it out of his system” Steve supplies. 

 

“and that's working?” Stephen frowns, it doesn't sound like the best method of therapy.

 

“I don't think so, to tell you the truth” Steve laments.

 

“I'll talk to him” Stephen decides, turning from Steve and ducking out of the way of Visions laser beam to get to Tony. 

 

“you're pushing too hard with Steve” he says, skipping the pleasantries.

 

“I can't be weak Stephen. Not with Thanos” Tony retracts his face plate to reason with him. 

 

“you aren't weak at all. You're iron man  _ and _ a sorcerer” 

 

“there's always room to get stronger”

 

“not by giving yourself panic attacks” Stephen retorts.

 

“I told you that's-”

 

“don't lie to my face please” at Stephens pleading look Tony sighs.

 

“okay Stephen. Alright. There are other ways”

 

“Yes” Stephen breathes, smiling for the first time in a while.

 

Then Tony smirks, not any old smirk, but his devilish one.  

 

“make me stronger” his face plate reforms and he blasts Stephen with his thruster. It throws him backward and does little damage outside that. 

 

So it's on. 

 

Stephen smiles at the iron man suit as he gets up and straightens his robes. He much rathers this over Tony fighting with Steve. 

 

Stephen starts the fight with confidence, throwing out a range of spells; offensive, defensive, plain distractions. And he does land hits on Tony; cutting the metal of his arm with a magic sword, busting his shoulder with a materialised axe, turning his attacks into blue butterflies and then back into a beam he redirects at him. 

 

But the fight goes on, and just like that time long ago when Tony and Stephen fought in Kamar Taj, he quickly loses his confidence.

 

What Stephen didn't fully grasp until the very moment is that he's created a god. 

 

Tony's unstoppable. When Stephen attacks he's not only an excellent physical dodger with how good he is in the suit but he throws out counter spells like they're nothing, destroying or at least weakening Stephens spells. And when Stephen starts to serve the spells that Tony isn't prepared for yet he still gets through, finding a creative way out using magic or tech. And that's when Stephen can even land a spell because Tony's constantly at him; he's blasting left and right, getting up close to kick and punch, and following defence and offence spells with an attack from his many swords, cannons and repulsors.

 

The fight is an absolute light show. And Tony's unstoppable. 

 

If Stephen wasn't so powerful he would have been smoked in the first two minutes of the fight. And that's considering Tony's pulling his punches.

 

Tony strikes, creating an enchantment and blasting through it. The anagram amplifies the size of his blast to a ridiculous size and Stephen has to work quick, conjuring a shield with a brisk flick of the wrists. His block is successful but the wind from the attack almost blows his hair clean off. 

 

Before the blast even clears enough for Stephen to see Tony appears out of nowhere, ramming him and taking him at high speeds straight against the wall. It's really not that hard.

 

In perfect sync Tony morphs his hand into a blade, Stephen creates an enchanted rope, Tony holds the blade to his neck, Stephen wraps the rope around Tony's.

 

“is this a win for me?” Tony muses. Stephen can feel the burn of Tony’s smirk even through his faceplate. 

 

“wouldn't you call it a draw?” Stephen tips his head in question, looking down at both of their compromised position.

 

“you can't really choke me out in the suit” he says, a drizzle of challenge in the words. 

 

“If I wanted your head would be clean off” Stephen counters in a low voice, smiling himself. All he has to do is activate the enchantment and it would burn straight through metal and flesh. 

 

“oh I know” Then Tony’s helmet retracts, showing how intensely his purple eyes are gazing into Stephens. He knows Tony likes how powerful he is, he’d even go on to say he’s turned on by it, based on how much it excites Tony when Stephen uses magic to fight, complete daily tasks, and most notably in the bedroom. Stephen likes Tony’s strength too, he likes to know that a man so ridiculously powerful he could take out more of the Avengers is his. What he’s shown now, in this battle of pure, held back power, makes Stephen  _ alive. _

 

So alive he risks cutting his throat to grab Tony’s nape and yank him into a hot kiss. 

 

“Wow, wow, there's no need gentlemen” Starlord comments with broad hand gestures. 

 

There is. There is a need.

 

Things have been so hectic Stephen feels he and Tony haven't had time to simply be in love. 

 

So he continues to press his lips to Tony’s and loves every second of it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dormammu drops a small army in their front yard few days later. 

 

Rocket isn't very happy about it.

 

Stephen sends a thanks to the sky.

 

It's a test. Dormammu is giving them real enemies to train with, ones that won't hold back. With Peter Thor uses 15% of his capability. With Steve Tony uses 50%. This though, this is 100 vs however much strength they need to obliterate the mindless creatures they've just stepped outside to fight. 

 

“I just wanted my damn sandwich!” Rocket whines as he aggressively loads up a gun way too huge for a Racoon. 

 

“you'll get it once we're done with these punks” Quill comments, equipping his visor and flying into the battle with Rocket yelling behind him, guns blazing. 

 

“So why are we just standing around?” Peter asks as he's held back by Tony's metal arm on his shoulder. All the Avengers are in heated battle; Thor's thunder is loud and clear, Hulk is making the ground shake, Nebula is sending heads flying into the air, purple blood raining out of them; and Steve, Stephen, Tony, Nat and Peter are standing in a circle. 

 

“because we need a plan before just running into this head first” Tony replies, occupied with scoping the battle field. 

 

At this comment Steve goes from a perplexed expression to a small smile. Stephen can see in his eyes that he's reading back into some kind of history. Tony notices this and his head moves in a way reminiscent to when he rolls his eyes.

 

It would be nice if Stephen had a history like that with Tony, memories going back years and years. Instead Steve gets that privilege. 

 

“it looks like we have two different types of creatures. Some have intermittent density” Tony explains, probably using all sorts of scanners on the enemy across the field. 

 

“like Vision?” Peter asks. 

 

“yes, it seems like they can control it, it goes down whenever they get attacked and goes up when they attack. So Vision you're an important chip”

 

“duly noted Mr Stark” Vision comments through the comms, redirecting his attention to the purple ghost like enemies rather than the slimy creatures. He lands every hit.

 

“The rest of us will deal with the physical creatures”

 

“I can help Vision actually” Stephen interjects, he knows a spell or two to manipulate density.

 

“interesting. You'll have to teach me whatever you're gonna use on them”

 

“of course” Stephen smiles. 

 

“okay let's go go go” Tony calls. Steve and Nat run into battle while Tony flies, holding on to Peters arm and launching him like a baseball. The boy lands right on a creatures shoulders and webs it's head up until it can't see hear or breathe, then snacks that head against another like coconuts. Interesting parenting style, but it works.

 

Stephen stakes a stroll rather than something fast, looking around for his first pray. He doesn't have to do much looking when a ghost rams him from the side. Stephen levitates before his back hits the ground, gets a little altitude and casts his spell; it's simple, three rings, one around his wrist, another between him and the creature and the third around the creatures chest. He makes a pulling motion and and the creature screams as it's pulled forward, and the closer it gets to Stephen the less transparent it becomes, until it's dusky eyes are right against his ones.

 

A simple twist rips the creatures torso off it's legs. It falls dead to the ground.

 

“Mr Strange I didn't realise you were so violent” Stephens spins to see Peter behind him. 

 

“don't tell Tony” he jokes, landing on the grass next to the boy as he kicks a beast into kingdom come. 

 

“I saw” he says over comms, amusement in his voice clearly. 

 

“where even are y-” a bright repulsor beam passing right in front of Stephen cuts off his question and answers it. Tony lands by them. 

 

“you okay Pete?”

 

“yes sir!” just as he says this he grabs an attacking creature by the head and grills it into the ground. Leaving the thing like an ostrich with its head in the sand. 

 

“damn” Tony's says under his breath. Seemingly impressed by the move but unimpressed at the level of violence, like a dad would be. 

 

A ghost attacks next, Stephen pulls the triple ring spell and before he can make the kill Tony stabs it with is sword, straight through the stomach.

 

“aren't we a cute family” he muses, protecting Peter from a creature by burning a hole straight through its head. 

 

Then an ambush of about 10 creatures circles them.

 

“Stephen create a dome shield!” Tony calls. He follows order immediately, creating an orange dome around the three of them. 

 

Then Tony summons two huge disc enchantments over and under them and the creatures and as they attack the shield he claps his hands together. The enchantment funnels an intense wind that crushes every creature around them into purple puddles.

 

“wooow” Peter says what Stephens thinking. 

 

“Stephen!” Thor calls, flying toward them at top speed. 

 

Stephen already knows what to do, it's what they practiced. He opens a portal, which Thor flies through, and takes him high up into the sky, from there he descends still at inhuman speed, charging up his hammer. Then, as he shoots a beam, Stephen casts an amplification spell which blows his beam into a swallowing ocean of lightning. Just in time Stephen and Tony cast a lightning resistant shield over all the Avengers and in a white flash most of the beasts are dead. Even the ghost ones, it seems the lightning was so intense it collapsed their density control. 

 

Bucky picks off the ones left with a couple of precision shots.

 

All the bodies lie on the charred grass, smoking. 

 

All the Avengers come together.

 

“well done guys,” Tony chirps, stepping over a dead ghost and retracting his suit into the chestpiece, “but Thor your lawn maintenance is getting worse and worse man”

 

“what?” he tips his head, princes don't need to know about lawn maintenance it seems. 

 

“is everyone okay?” Steve asks. He himself has a nasty scratch on the side of his face and bloody hands but otherwise seems fine. 

 

Everyone seems fine, except the odd surface wound. 

 

“That's good news, let's get you that sandwich Rocket” Tony makes a spirally gesture and all the Avengers turn to the compound, strolling in a cloud of burned victory. 

 

“I could use an omelette” Steve mumbles. Peter pulls of his mask and nods along with the statement.

 

“everyone knows that I'm an omelette expert, practically the only thing I can make, how about omelette for everyone?” Tony says from the back of the group, his dimension stone knocking against his chest piece as he walks. 

 

“I do like your omelette” Stephen agrees, pushing his hands in his pockets and nodding at the distant clouds in the blue sky. 

 

Then Peter stops walking. It goes unnoticed by everyone in front of him, but Stephen, Steve and Vision stop. 

 

Stephen doesn't know what he expected but he certainly didn't expect the horror in his face when he turns to stare right at Tony. 

 

The other three spin to look at Tony's frowning expression. And there it is, a ghost grabs his shoulders and all Stephen can do is scream his name before the ghosts claws scratch right across his chest, ripping the black fabric of his top open, then his skin. The reactor falls out of his chest and lands soundlessly on the black grass. 

 

It goes to strike again but Vision reaches through Tony's chest and burns the creatures insides. It screams and crumbles to the floor. 

 

Tony slowly crouches and picks up the reactor, pushing it back into his bloody chest. He seems to shaken to say anything. Stephen is to shaken to move. 

 

Tony presses a hand against the blood, it seeps between his fingers, trickles down his hand, it's so black. 

 

“Tony…” Steve says softly. 

 

It goes over his head, instead he focuses on the ground before him.

 

“no no no” he falls onto his knees and Stephen sees what he's looking at. The interdimensional stone is in tiny pieces, littered on the floor like seeds. 

 

“it's okay sir” Friday says. A nanotech hand forms around Tony's and morphs a small pipette which collectively stores the miniscule fragments. 

 

“thank you Friday. I'll see what I can do with these” he murmurs.  

 

“Tony you need medical attention right now” Steve says with a stronger voice, stepping reward him as he picks himself off the floor. It doesn't look painless. 

 

“Good thing I'm a doctor” Stephen says distantly. Supporting Tony with his arms and making a portal into the med room of the compound. 

 

They step through and the smell of burn turns onto the smell of hospital and strange blood. Stephen sits Tony on a metal table that reminds him of the one in the workshop they had sex on. But he shouldn't think about that now when Tony's top is soaking with blood. 

 

First he takes out the chest plate and puts in on a small table he's wheeled up next to him. Tony's eyes stay fixed to it. Stephen does have to imagine, he knows, Tony's told him how vulnerable he feels when the device isn't in him. In a way, it's still his heart. 

 

Stephen wheels up a stool to sit on and get a to work, cutting Tony's t shirt open and peeling it off his bloody skin. Stephen isn't squirmish with blood but this is Tony, and this is black, and it smells inhuman. It's horrible. 

 

“Steve's shield went much deeper. I'll be fine” he assures at the look on his face. 

 

“that doesn't assure me too much” Stephen retorts, examining the wound. It's three ugly scratch marks, they're short but it's easy to tell that those claws were blunt, the cuts are wide and jagged. 

 

“Jesus this must hurt” Stephen ghosts his fingers over the cuts.

 

“as I said, I've had worse” Tony whispers, scrubbing his eye with one hand. It leaves black marks around it. It looks like motor oil. It's a familiar sight to see, just this time it's not motor oil.

 

Stephen wheels to a cabinet, takes out the materials he needs and skids back, getting to work with cleaning the wound. 

 

“oh here comes the real pain” Tony groans as Stephen comes close with a bottle of alcohol. 

 

“You want something to bite?” He asks, soaking cloth in it. 

 

“your lip?” 

 

Stephen raises a brow at Tony's suggestive expression. If Tony weren't bleeding to death maybe he'd fall for those everlasting purple eyes. 

 

After a quick peck Stephen presses the cloth to the would and Tony yells. 

 

“did it need to be so aggressive?” he hisses as Stephen wipes the scratches down.

 

“That's what you get for flirting with me while you're dying”

 

“I'll flirt with you even after I'm dead” he whispers. Stephen looks at those eyes again and they seem less purple, more human.

 

He loses track of the cloth and leans in for a slow, sweet kiss. There's no tongue, just lip on lip, and it makes them both smile as they pull away. It's a beautiful, quiet moment within the storm.

 

“I love you Stephen”

 

“I love you more”

 

“Never” 

 

Tony quietly let's Stephen finish up, wrapping his chest with gauze and pushing his chest piece awkwardly back into his chest.

 

“okay that's that” Stephen clasps his hands together and gets up to help Tony.

 

“hold on” he holds up a hand to Stephen, and from the same one emerges his Iron man hand, with the small tube. He had forgotten about that.

 

“Are you gonna try and put it back together?” he asks as Tony lays the small pieces out on the table next to him.

 

“Friday says they're too small. But I should be able to snort them”

 

“you what now?” Stephens brows fly up.

 

“I had a past with cocaine. I know what I'm doing” he says casually, materialising a square bit of paper and rolling it up.

 

“first of all, those pieces are way too big”

 

Tony's metal hand becomes a hammer and he pummels the rock a couple times, each loud bang denting the table and making the fragments smaller. 

 

“there we go” 

 

Stephen finds he has no argument as he watches Tony use a business card to make a line and neatly snort up all the glowing fragments like he does it every day.

 

“oh that's weird” he comments, scrubbing his nose and sniffing repeatedly. His eyes seem to get more vibrant.

 

Stephen has had a past with cocaine too. It's a dark thing to watch Tony do that. 

 

“let's get to the others. I don't want Pete to worry” Tony eases off the table and into the wrap of Stephens arm. He portals them both to the kitchen. 

 

“Mr Stark!,” Peter almost knocks Tony out of Stephens arm when he hugs him.

 

“easy kid” be breathes.  

 

“you doing good?” Nat asks, putting down the fork with omelette on it. She hasn't eaten much. 

 

“relatively,” he looks down at his purple blotched torso and seems to shrink in on himself, “I could use a top though”

 

Without skipping a beat Stephen pulls a navy hoodie of his out of a portal and helps Tony put it on, zipping it right up. 

 

“So Steve, you took my job?” Tony approaches the hob where Steve fries some omelettes.

 

“everyone was really stressed. I thought I'd get on with it”

 

“Plate me up then. They better be good” 

 

“oh they are” Quill nods, stuffing his face now that he knows Tony is on his feet. 

 

So Steve makes omelettes for Tony, Stephen and himself. 

 

He hates that when he bites into it it tastes so similar to Tony's. And it's good. He hates that too. 

 

“wow this is almost like mine” Tony says between chews.

 

“yours are a little better” Steve admits, still looking quite happy about the approval. 

 

“you payed attention” 

 

Stephen can already picture it, Tony making Steve breakfast every morning, after a night of sharing a bed. Steve would come down and watch him, eventually memorizing the ingredients and methods and all the little details that go into Tony's omelettes. 

 

Awful. 

 

“I think we should take a day or two to recover and then we should hit Thanos” Nebula says after a minute of silent eating. 

 

“yea we took those monsters easy” Rocket agrees. 

 

“Actually the win came with Thor and Stephens attack but would that finish Thanos?” Vision enquiries, and in the end, that is the question. 

 

“well that  _ is  _ the question” Tony says what Stephen was thinking. 

 

“I wouldn't be so sure” Thor adds. 

 

“No. No, why are we fighting Thanos?” Bucky stands. 

 

“To save Tony” Steve replies, frowning at Bucks question. 

 

“We don't have time to keep pushing this back” he explains.

 

“I'm fine!” Tony butts in, doing a little spin and show of arms. He looks cute in Stephens hoodie, the thing too long and swallowing his wrists.

 

“Tony your eyes are literally purple” Nat comments into her coffee mug. 

 

“five days. How about that?” he proposes.

 

“five days and no more?” Nebula asks. 

 

“and no more” 

 

* * *

 

 

“why's Tony being so harsh on Peter?” Quill leans over to Stephen to murmur. They're both watching as Tony rams the kid into the wall. Peter manages to web Tony to the floor but he breaks free fast, firing beams so fast even Peters struggling to dodge and he's spiderman.

 

Then Tony's suit grows. Stephen quickly dots together that it takes on the form of Thanos. Everyone in the room sees him flash by their eyes, they're all haunted watching the silhouette. Thanos ruined them. Well, almost. 

 

He throws a punch at Pete and the boy grabs his fist, pushing back. Their strength equals out and the attack doesn't advance or retreat. Then Peters foot makes a dent in the metal floor, and his arms start to shake. 

 

Tony activates his thrusters and the push gives him an edge on Peter. Until the kids hands slip. The force is so strong on Tony's punch that it connects with his chest and Peter almost goes through the wall. 

 

“Oh god Pete” Tony breathes after the suit disappears into him, running to the boy and pulling him out of the hole his body created. 

 

Stephen and Quill run over too. Stephen can't stomach how limp Peter seems. 

 

“you're good right?” Tony takes off Peters mask and Stephen finally exhales when his eyes flicker open.

 

“can't…” he wheezes, grabbing at his chest. He can't breathe. 

 

Stephen presses his hand to his back and uses an enchantment that flows through the boys body and realign everything that was too pressed together. 

 

He gasps for air like it's water in a desert. 

 

Stephen wipes his forehead to find he was sweating. 

 

“I'm so sorry” Tony kisses his forehead and pulls him in for a loose hug as to not hurt him.

 

“it's fine. Much better” Peter smiles against Tony's chest. 

 

“What the hell were you doing!?” Stephen bursts. 

 

“i can't talk Peter out of this so I'm preparing him. This is what Thanos is” he explains calmly, stroking the boys hair. 

 

“eh true” Quill nods.

 

Stephen finds himself deflating. Tony's right, In three days Peters going to have much worse than that. He needs this kind of training, they all do. 

 

“I think we should take a break. I have muffins in the kitchen” 

 

“oh!” Peter excites, letting himself be lead out of the training room. 

 

“you coming?” Tony turns to ask Stephen and Quill.

 

“hell yea I'm not about to turn down earth food” Quill says, and Stephen follows him as they catch up.

 

“trust me wizard alien food is not the best cuisine”

 

 

The next morning Stephen wakes up in bed and the beautiful body pressed against his front when he fell asleep isn't there. It happens, Tony gets nervous, he needs to build, or train, or stare through windows. There's a big window in their room and Tony likes to stand in front of it, staring into what seems like an infinite distance.

 

Stephen slides out of the silk sheets and into his crimson silk dressing gown, not bothering to find any clothes other than underwear. 

 

He wants to find Tony. So he does that teleportation thing that Thor hates, starting with the kitchen.

 

“okay I ordered a bikini online not a naked man” Bruce says over his laptop, a little shaken at Stephens sudden appearance. He's the only one in the room.  

 

“I'd argue you got more than what you paid for” Stephen retorts, opening the cupboard and nicking one of Drax’ chocolate doughnuts. 

 

“see ya” Stephen waves and teleports to the training room. Bucky and Nat are there and not exactly training. Unless that training is extreme close combat. With lips. 

 

“I'll see myself out” he quickly phases out of there and into the workshop. 

 

There he is, standing at his table flipping a Thanos shaped hologram around with his metal hand.

 

“Stephen” Tony says with warmth in his voice, turning to him. Stephen can't see that warmth though, because Tony's wearing the suit, for some reason. 

 

“You left me” he pouts as Tony approaches, metal feet clanking against the floor. 

 

“Sorry I just- I'm nervous” 

 

Stephen understands. Tony got stabbed with his own weapon by Thanos, he has all the right to be on edge. 

 

The hologram behind Tony generates what looks like Steve. After a short spell of back and forth Thanos twists Steve's neck and the hologram goes from blue to red, then a status report types itself. 

 

_ Player: Steve Rogers  _

_ Success rate: 20% _

_ Outcome: death _

 

Not so good for Steve. 

 

“Who's done the best so far?”

 

“Wanda, 50%”

 

“That's the highest? Fuck” Stephen runs a hand through his limp hair.

 

“it gets worse; Nat came in at the lowest with 2%”

 

“oh. Maybe she should stay home?”

 

“She would never” Tony chuckles, coming up close, pinching one of the ends of the the keeping Stephens robe together and playing with it. 

 

Stephen doesn't need to make any jokes about Tony just going for it because he does, pulling at the silk until the robe falls open to repeal Stephens mostly naked body.

 

“shame I didn't get the full surprise” 

 

“pop your cap and maybe you will” Stephen knocks twice on Tony's face plate with a smirk. He's not about to have metal hands all over him when he can have the real deal.

 

“Sorry I'm running a check up I can't”

 

“Iron man is your GP now too?” Stephne teases, Tony returns to the table and runs a simulation with Hulk. 45% success.

 

“Iron man is my everything” he says poetically.

 

“How is your health? You were a bit low energy yesterday”

 

“It's good, considering. Yes I'm not the healthiest I can be but that stone cocaine is going far” he explains, now running Peter Parker. 

 

“I'm sorry sir. This is not right” Fridays voice fills the room. Stephen frowns.

 

The suit turns to face Stephen very mechanically.

 

“Friday!” Tony sounds urgent, and pissed.

 

Then the suit disappears into is centre and Stephens breath catches as he watches Tony immediately collapse on the floor.

 

“Tony!” he practically slides onto his knees and turns him over to see his face, still not able to breathe.

 

“ouch” Tony groans, running his temple. Stephen notices the palest he's ever been, like his skin died.

 

Tony opens his eyes and they're completely grey, the purple nowhere to be seen. Stephen gasps.

 

“you weren't going to tell me you were like this?” Stephen exclaims, not knowing whether to slap Tony or carry him to a hospital.

 

“It's two days, I thought I could wait it out”

 

“You would be gone by then Sir” Friday interjects. Stephens heart falls out of place.

 

“I'm calling the Avengers and we're fighting Thanos right now” 

 

“No! There's no need, we can just get another stone from the dark dimension right?”

 

“Oh. Good point” Stephen portals to their room, carries Tony through and rests him on the bed, brushing stray hairs off his white forehead. Tony's always beautiful, but now he's terrible, looking at him makes Stephen nauseous, he's lost all his colour and… he looks like a dead man walking. Stephen can't deal with that. 

 

“don't go anywhere”

 

“as if I can” Tony scoffs.

 

Stephen wastes no time in ripping a portal to the dark dimension and diving in. 

 

Then an airborne rock almost cleans his head off. 

 

Quickly it's apparent that Thanos is off on one. Dormammu doesn't even notice Stephen through his wails of despair, and fair enough, his home looks like it got hit by a meteor. 

 

He doesn't have to look far to find a pocket sized rock and the last thing he hears before returning to Earth is Thanos’ roar.

 

“Okay I'm back” Stephen triumphantly trots up to the bed. 

 

“Stephen? Why can I see black spots?”

 

“What?” 

 

Tony turns to look at Stephen and he jumps back in shock. 

 

Tony's eyes… they're all grey, his pupils are gone, nowhere to be seen, and left behind are two grey circles helplessly looking around.

 

“what? What is it?” Tony grabs onto Stephens sleeve like a lifeline. 

 

“Can you see me?”

 

Tony takes a minute, “yea” he breathes, smiling contagiously. 

 

“you're going to be okay” Stephen clasps his hand with Tony's colourless one and squeezes, praying for both their sakes. 

 

“did you get a stone?”

 

Stephen nods, retrieving it from the pocket of his robe. In that moment he recognises that maybe he should have changed before going to a different dimension.

 

“here” Stephen presses the stone to Tony's palm.

 

From there it's like watching a video of s flower dying in reverse. Tony gradually starts to gain colour, in his skin, his eyes. His pupils come back forward and the grey of his iris becomes increasingly purple. 

 

“I hope you feel better because you look better” Stephen retrieves the stone, turns it into the same pendant and hangs it on Tony's neck. 

 

“yes I do. And I can see you much better” He ducks down and places a sweet kiss to Stephens lips, “So let's go train!” Stephen almost gets cardiac failure watching Tony spring out of bed and head for the door. 

 

“come on worry wart”

 

When Stephen and Tony get to the training room it's just the start of lunch time so not many people are there; only Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Thor.

 

“Thor, Steve, I'm shoked you two haven't ran for the food yet” 

 

“Tony I do hope you're feeling much better” Thor grabs his shoulders and looks him closely in the eyes.

 

“Yes I'm fine” he shrugs away, looking around for something to do.

 

“you wanna spar?” Steve asks him. Tony seems to consider this for a long while, before nodding and heading to the mats with Steve.

 

By the time they have their hands are wrapped and they've started throwing punches Stephen is still watching, rather than doing actual work. 

 

“Don't you think it's good that they seem to be getting over things?” Bucky says, approaching Stephen and watching them next to him. 

 

“hm” Stephen responds, he's conflicted, because like Bucky he wants Tony's fear to go away, but does he want Tony to forgive Steve for the unforgivable? Does he want them to be like they were before? 

 

Not in the slightest. 

 

“Man Tony looks really fired up, his eyes are enough to light up the whole room” Natasha joins them, leaving Thor lifting 300kg and chanting god knows what to himself.

 

Tony's eyes are haunting, such an unnatural, piercing purple, it gives Stephen chills to see those eyes when he and Tony are in the dark. 

 

“This isn't healthy though. We need to destroy Thanos”

 

“couldn't agree more” 

 

Tony dodges a left hook from Steve but the dodge turns into a stumble. Steve stops and asks Tony something they can't hear, Tony shakes his head and rams Steve to continue the spar. Stephen watches in hopes that the stumble was just an honest trip. 

 

“he's fine Strange” Nat strokes his back and smiles nicely at him. 

 

Then Tony falls forward into Steve's arms.

 

Nats words are long forgotten as the three of them sprint to the mats.

 

“Tony?” Steve tries to get him upright, he manages to, holding onto Steve's shoulder. He can't look up though, and he holds his temples with his other hand.

 

“my head hurts… so much” he groans. 

 

All four of them try to hold Tony up but his legs seem like they can't handle his body. 

 

Then his whole body suddenly flashes purple and a shock goes through Stephen, so sharp he's repelled. Apparently they all got one because they've all jumped away and let Tony crumple to the ground. He stays on all fours, staring at the ground, visibly heaving for air. Stephen can't tell if he's having a panic attack or if it's related to whatever is happening to his body.

 

There's another sudden change. Tony falls sideways and starts to scream in shrill pain. It's so bad Stephen feels like he's being wrung like a cloth. 

 

He's contorting and still screaming, it takes him turning onto his back for them to see his eyes are like purple beacons of light and the pain in his expression, it's terrible. 

 

“it's the stone” Thor calls over the screams, pointing at the thing, it's shining just as bright as his eyes. 

 

Stephen is the first to reach for it, but it burns his fingers to the touch, “shit!” he shakes his hand and real urgency starts to plague him when Tony's skin rapidly begins to turn purple, the colour crawls up his neck and stains up to his bottom lip before Thor grabs the stone and rips it off of Tony's neck.

 

Very abruptly Tony stops glowing, and screaming. The silence is deafening. His body relaxes and his yes, back to a pale grey, blankly stare at the ceiling. 

 

“I…”, Tony laughs but it comes out like more of a dry breath, “I've had enough”, he smiles, and opens his mouth to speak, they all wait, it closes, his eyes close too. 

 

Stephen almost shatters his knees falling on them as he leans over Tony and tries to locate a pulse. He's fine, there's a soft one, it's there. 

 

“you heard the man. It's Thanos time” Thor declares, lobbing the stone on the floor and crushing it with his boot. 

 

Other than Tony, Thors been the main advocate that they aren't ready for Thanos, but now, as they stand around Tony's unconscious body, even he’s realised they've ran out of time. 

 

* * *

 

Stephen sits in the med room, his elbow sinking into Tony's mattress and his chin sinking into his palm. He's been staring at Tony's motionless, grey face for so long he's going cross eyed. 

 

It's terrible, it's Stephens living nightmare to see Tony this way. He's seen countless patients like this, but it's different to see Tony with an IV in his forearm, Tony with pipes in his mouth keeping him alive and breathing, Tony's heart rate beeping on the black screen next to him, too steadily.

 

“Mr Strange” it's Peters voice. Yet it's assertive. Those aren't usually two things that go together. 

 

Stephen turns in his seat to see the boy standing in his spiderman suit, the suit Tony made. He has one hand on the door knob and the other holding his mask, his feet placed shoulder length apart and chest high. The time has come, soon they'll all be going to face Thanos. Stephen, like Peter, is ready with his cloak and robes. 

 

Tony's condition has brought courage to Peter, his stance is enough to say that, but it has also brought pain. Peter can look as strong as he likes but his eyes are still shining, still red rimmed, and his teeth still scrape at his bottom lip.

 

“It's time” he sighs, turning back to Tony, “Soon we'll be back. And you'll be okay again” He whispers to him, softly kissing his colourless forehead and squeezing his hand before standing and following Pete out the room. 

 

Peter keeps a few paces in front of Stephen as they purposely walk to the elevator, something he never usually does. Peters nature is to walk in line or just behind, excitedly listening to conversations and asking questions as he tries not to step on the talons of those he follows. 

 

“Pete”

 

Peter turns without slowing his pace, with that mildly alert expression that is very him. 

 

“you're strong. We all are. And we can all do this” Stephen transmits the message further through the determination in his eyes. He believes what's he's telling Peter wholeheartedly, it's no pacifier. 

 

“And everything will be back to normal” Peter adds. Stephen knows it's a statement disguised as a question. He wants assurance that Tony will get better. Once Tony is Tony again everything will be like it was, their love won't be so strained, so aching, and Peter will get a dad back. 

 

“and everything will be back to normal” Stephen gives that assurance, nodding his head. Tony will be better, Stephen would die for that to be true. 

 

The two of them make it to the lawn where all the Avengers wait, looking as prepared as a hero can be; Thor's armor sparkles in the morning light and his red cape flows with the breeze where he stands, axe in hand, Bruce is already a heaving, huge beast, Steve's arm is well strapped in to his shield, Vision hovers over the grass, Wanda by his side with red flashing in her eyes, Rockets quipped with about three huge weapons that definitely surpass his body weight and Nats wearing her leather suit with electric blue highlights, the rest stand behind them, just as prepared. Peter joins them and they all look to Stephen. 

 

So he clears his throat and tries to clear his heartache at the thought of Tony alone in a hospital bed and steps up;

 

“Alright. Dormammu is expecting us. I'm going to rip a hole right here,” he draws a line with his pointed finger in front of him, “and once we land on the soil of the dark dimension we have moved our first pawn. There's no going back. That said, anyone need to do or say anything before we go?”

 

Stephen knows he's ready, there's no more books to read, no more punches to learn, there's just them, Thanos, and death. 

 

Quill however speaks up, “are we allowed to take flash photography?” 

 

It gets some smiles, Stephen figures it's good to relieve some of the raw tension in the air.

 

“For Tony!” he chants, thrusting his fist in the air, because that's the real message, that's what they're fighting for. 

 

“for Tony!” they all chant back,raising their fists with the same vigour.

 

Stephen takes that as his queue to slash a rip in the grass. Purple light bursts out of it and the Avengers don't need to be told to jump in.

 

Stephen is the last down, landing hard on the rock floor with his legs bent and one palm against the floor. He feels like Tony. 

 

His cloak whips in a wind that can only be born from chaos as he slowly stands and faces Dormammus massive face. 

 

“ah sorcerer. Your timing is opportune” 

 

Stephen would ask but having to dodge a flaming piece of rock from branding his face is enough explanation.

 

“My army will help you. He's off to the east” at that Dormammu disappears in a puff of purple smoke. 

 

Then the creatures they faced at the compound spawn around them in swarms, growing from the floor. They lead the way and the Avengers run in the middle of the herd. 

 

“we've got this now!” Peter calls as they sprint eastward. 

 

“don't speak too soon Peter. We defeated this army and Thanos defeated all of us. We have to fight better than ever”

 

Soon the beasts in front of them stop cold, forcing them to bump into each other. Stephen teleports to the front of the group to see what's going on. 

 

Its unmistakable. There stands Thanos, in a deep crater he probably created by landing at high speed. 

 

That monster is still Thanos; huge, purple and built with muscle unknown to man, but he's different, the dark dimension did do something to him; parts of him are detached, floating close, like the top of his head and his right eye, they're hovering with a gap between the rest of his massive head and it's a deep purple translucent shape, with a bright orange iris. The same has happened to his arm, the one without the gauntlet, it looks like he's part Thanos and part ghost creature. 

 

Both the bright eye and the familiar eye lock on Stephen. 

 

“you!” Thanos starts to march toward them, rage in his real eye. Stephen isn't afraid of much, but he is afraid of that look.

 

“you trapped me here!” at that he starts to run for him and Stephen has to do an urgent backflip into the air to avoid a purple beam from the gauntlet. He's not looking forward to this.

 

As the army charges at the titan Stephen dives for the very back of it and takes cover there to think. 

 

The best move is not to get close to Thanos, to hit him with things he can't hurt. 

 

But he has to see him first, so Stephen advances, weaving through mindless beasts until he gets back to the Avengers, just in time for them to join in with the minions in kicking Thanos’ ass.

 

There Stephen lands and slams his fists into the rocks with an enchantment that lifts the ground under Thanos’ feet. He's launched into the air and lands hard on his back. Hulk takes that opportunity to jump and land on his chest. It doesn't sound pretty.

 

He grabs Hulks ankle and flings him off like he's a small girl, launching him into a tall rock which he breaks straight through.

 

Then Nebula storms him, two swords in hand, and slashes two deep cuts across his cheek and collar bone. Of course that does nothing, and if it wasn't for Peter webbing him up Thanos would have crushed his ‘daughters’ head like a grape.

 

This is where Stephen steps in again, because he knows Thanos’ next move is to do something terrible to Pete. And that's not going to happen.

 

This time when he punches the ground he creates two gigantic stone hands that mimic every movement of his own ones, they rise from the ground like moulds and float next to him. He wastes no time in throwing a punch, which the stone hand does, hitting Thanos to the ground. Stephen tries to pound him while he's down but the hands are slow and Thanos is fast in rolling out of the way before punching straight through one of them, causing rock and dust to fly everywhere. 

 

“shit” Stephen hisses, throwing a left hook with the hand he has left. It throws Thanos sideways and he hits a boulder. What Stephen doesn't anticipate is his fast recovery and he can't calibrate before Thanos launches at Nebula, rips her arm off, and uses the sword in her hand to slash Stephens forearm. Nebulas shrill scream covers the sound of Stephens one as he stumbles back and teleports behind cover. 

 

It stings, it kills. He pulls his sleeve up and fresh blood is oozing out of a deep cut, pooling before eventually trickling down his arm and onto the ground. 

 

Before he can rip fabric from his sleeve Natasha stands before him, a strip of leather in her hand and her left leg half bare from where she ripped that leather. 

 

They don't exchange words as she tightly wraps his wound. Once she's done she reaches to pull down his sleeve but her hands freeze. Stephen feels a prick on his stomach. He looks down and wants to throw up. Nebulas sword has gone straight through her stomach and there stands Thanos, a wicked smile on his ugly face. 

 

Nats eyes stay wide and don't waver from their spot on Stephens arm. She lets out an exhale. Possibly her last. 

 

Thanos pulls the blade out, grabs her collar, and tosses her over his shoulder like she's a balled up piece of paper. 

 

Then he goes for Stephen, raising the blade over his head. It's still got Nebulas arm attached to it, but more importantly it's going to break right through Stephens skull if he doesn't do anything. 

 

Suddenly Steve's in front of him, his shield up. The blade clatters loud against it, Thanos doesn't relent, Stephen watches Steve's back foot dig into the rock under the pressure.

 

“someone assist Steve I have to get Nat out of here” Stephen calls with two trembling fingers pressed to the miniature earpiece behind his ear.

 

At that he rolls out of the way and sprints for Nat, staying low. She lies on the ground half conscious, blood trickling out the corner of her lips. When Stephen unzips her suit the cut in her stomach is glowing purple and no blood is coming out of it. It seems Dormammu is doing as he promised, preventing death. But she's still in pain, Stephen knows it too well not to recognise it in her crystal eyes.

 

He swipes toward the ground with his good arm and opens a portal to the hospital, where Christine waits. Stephen was sure to tell her to have a room ready for this very cause. She'll take care of Nat. So once he's rolled her into the portal he closes it and doesn't look back. He can't. He has to look to Thanos. 

 

The titan is having a face off with Steve and Thor. The god sends shockwaves through the ground, they put Thanos off balance, then Thor signals to Steve, to which the soldier gets on one knee with his shield over his head. Thor jumps on it and Steve propels him into the air and he comes down with axe swinging. Thanos manages to avoid it going into his head but it lodges into his shoulder instead. He growls in pain. 

 

Thor pulls it out and swings for his neck but Thanos grabs him by the throat and holds him up, “Just like your brother” he snarls as Thor's face turns red. 

 

A distinct cry fills the air and Drax lands on Thanos, stabbing him in the back. He drops Thor and yells, reaching behind himself and throwing Drax off like he did with Natasha. 

 

“a lot of people down” T'challa informs over the comms. 

 

Stephen gets to it straight away, first locating Bruce, who lies human and face down on the floor. Stephen sends him to Christine. Then Nebula who's conscious but is missing a foot as well as her arm, and Bucky, his flesh shoulder covered in blood, Rocket whose tail is most definitely broken, Thor who seems unconscious, somehow, and Quill who's bleeding somewhere out of his head. 

 

This is bad. They have little left. Stephen swallows when he looks around properly for the first time and realises pretty much all of Doramus army is down, probably only about 20 creatures are left. 

 

The only Avengers left are him, Steve, T'challa, Peter, Drax, barely, Wanda and Vision.

 

Apart from two wounds and a sword sticking out of his back Thanos is fine on his feet. 

 

Steve kicks him in the stomach and to Stephens surprise Thanos actually stumbles two steps backward, then he jams his shield into his chest, it doesn't go deep enough. Stephen doesn't have the time to warn before Thanos reaches behind him, pulls out the sword and slashes Steve across the chest. It almost seems like karma, that he'll have a scar resembling the one he inflicted on Tony. 

 

When Steve retreats Wanda attacks. The titans been finding ways to avoid her but now there's no escape, she blasts him with raw power and it starts to burn him. Stephen takes pleasure from his pain. And then joins in. He flies next to Wanda and summons red tendrils to wrap around his elbows and bring him to the ground. 

 

This could be it. He puts more power behind his restraint. This could be it. Thanos’ struggle is futile. This could be it. 

 

All Stephen sees is a red flash and then he's flying, until he hits a pillar. 

 

Thanos used a stone. 

 

Stephen feels empty, like no magic or energy is left within him. Maybe because there isn't. He falls to his knees. 

 

The first to recover from the attack is Peter and Stephen sluggishly watches him swing in and go offensive, webbing and kicking him.

 

He needs backup. He needs backup. 

 

Thanos starts to curl his fist. 

 

Stephen forces life into himself, teleporting to Peter and hugging his body, making sure any attack only his him, not the boy. Please not the boy.

 

He sees purple glow. Its over.

 

But a missile zooms past them, then Thanos roars. The purple is gone. Stephen and Peter spin to see a gruesome hole in the titans thigh, charred and dripping with dark blood. 

 

They spin again at a familiar sound and there lands iron man, in his signature position, one knee on the floor and one fist down. 

 

“Tony!,” Stephens lost for words, is he hallucinating?, “ you can't be here” he breathes, gripping Peters shoulders. 

 

“you're welcome. And I'm not” he says as he walks toward them, the helmet retracts momentarily and indeed no one is in the suit. And his voice is in Stephens ear, he sounds exhausted. 

 

Tony quickly stands in front of them and creates a shield the size of a shed wall just in time to protect from a beam of red. So that's what he did to the suit, he multiplied the number of particles to have more, to make bigger weapons and not run out so fast like he did on Titan. 

 

“you woke up” Stephen calls over the sound of the beam splitting around them. 

 

“yea and Wong and Rhodey told me what you all were doing. I couldn't stand by so I got Wong to beam the suit here.

 

The beam stops. 

 

“Stark!” Thanos yells.

 

Tony turns the shield into a gigantic hammer and pounds Thanos with it like he's playing whack a mole. Thanos grabs the suit and flings it at a boulder but Tony uses it as a springboard to propel back toward him and rush him into a tall, pointed rock. 

 

Steve's quick to knock him in the head with the shield, hard, disorienting him, then Tony creates a sword and pushes it through Thanos’ chest, like he did to him, and attaching him to the rock.

 

“No!” he garbles, reaching for the blade inside him. 

 

Stephens not letting that happen. He binds his hands with the red tendrils. 

 

Then bright lights appear around them; white, yellow, blue, pink streaks. 

 

Its Thor's portal.

 

The god himself falls from the sky, his battle cry loud and axe at the ready. 

 

A gruesome sound and… silence. 

 

The axe went straight through his head.

 

There's no life in those eyes. Finally. 

 

They all back away to look at him, dead and bleeding, he looks like a twisted exhibition. It's even more twisted that Stephen finds it so beautiful he might cry. 

 

For so long Thanos has tortured his life. 

 

It's all over. 

 

Stephen reaches for Peter and crushes him in a hug. 

 

“you did it” Dormammu voice echoes around them. Stephen looks over Peters shoulder to see that huge face that for once doesn't look angry.

 

“Finally I can have peace, and my children too,” he opens a rip to earth, “your friend is now lifted of his curse, I hope you can too live in peace now”

 

Stephen nods to Dormammu and the demon bows his head. 

 

Stephen wastes no time in returning to Earth. Dormammu sent them to the lawn of the compound, where the grass is a strong green again. 

 

And on it stands Tony, tall and strong, waiting with a broad smile on his face 

 

He's only 50 metres away but Stephen can’t wait that long, he teleports in front of him and gathers Tony in his arms; warm Tony, with rich brown eyes and tan skin 

 

“we did it” Stephen whispers against Tony's lips, warm also, finally, and a tear rolls down his cheek. 

 

“we did” Tony gently holds Stephens face and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Peace fills Stephen like water fills a glass. 

 

They did it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue anyone?


	3. Epilogue

**_6 months later_ **

 

****

“do I smell good?” Tony gets all up in Stephens space as a stylist rearranges the bearings of his hair with a fine comb. 

****

“You're up on a stage. No one will smell you” Stephen smiles, managing not to laugh. He smells amazing anyway. 

****

“you're right, you're right” Tony nods to himself, shaking his hands like they're wet and he's trying to dry them off. 

****

When Stephen saw Tony on tv he always imagined it was easy for him, a routine developed, like walking a dog or polishing your shoes. Apparently he gets nervous instead. 

****

“You're on in 2 minutes Mr Stark” says a woman with a tight brown bun, an earpiece, clipboard and very professional suit. Unfortunately for her it doesn't live up to Tony's one; He's wearing a precisely tailored burgundy suit with gold cufflinks that Stephen gifted him, a blindingly white shirt and white sneakers. One of his best looks to date.

****

Pepper then joins them, she looks beautiful in a white dress and white pointed heels, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She's carrying a small black case, which she opens to reveal a black watch with a square face, a blank square face. Tony takes the watch and clips it on distractedly, looking over his shoulder at the intermission band as they pack up. A hologram of what's coming next plays in front of them, the SI logo flashes and it talks about the company's newest innovation. People call out in excitement and bounce in their spots. They care about what Tony, the whole team, create. It makes Stephen smile. 

****

“you'll do great Hun” Pepper kisses Tony on the cheek before turning and disappearing through a bunch of people running up and down backstage.

****

The stylist leaves but she's replaced by another lady who lifts up Tony's blazer to fiddle with the Mic box attached to the back of his belt. It's a very bold, invasive move but Tony doesn't bat an eye. 

****

“what if they think it's lame?” Tony reaches up to his throat, then his hand falls. He was going to adjust his tie, he does that when he's fidgety, but he's not wearing one today. 

****

Stephen snorts, “You're going to show them something they thought was impossible. Lame is the last word for it” 

****

“you're right” 

****

“Stark is on in… 10, 9, 8” the clipboard woman calls, everyone scrambles to get in position. 

****

“watch me” Tony says softly after the mic woman walks off.

****

“I never take my eyes off you” 

****

Tony spreads his hand over the back of Stephens neck and swiftly pulls him in for a deep kiss. 

****

“5, 4,” 

****

“Okay,” Stephen sighs, forehead pressed to Tony's, “breaks Steve's leg” 

****

“of course” Tony paces away from Stephen, walking backward to keep eye contact, and winks just before spinning and walking out out onto the stage perfectly on 1. 

****

Stephen blinks. He has no idea how he just went from nervous to illegally confident, it must be that switch, private Tony to public Tony.

****

A bright spotlight follows him up to the centre of the stage, well, two spotlights from either side, plus all the flashing lights and TNT by ACDC. 

****

Tony flashes his stunning smile as he waves to the screaming crowd, trying to sweep his eyes over everyone in the room. 

****

The cheers don't stop.

****

“okay everyone” Tony says, his voice booming through the tiny Mic on his lapel. He clasps his hands behind his back, the way Stephens used to seeing when Tony's on tv, and finally the crowd start to quieten.

****

“thank you for coming to the 2019 Stark expo. I hope you've had a wonderful time”

****

Everyone cheers and claps frantically. 

****

That's his boyfriend. Stephens so proud. 

****

“for almost a year the team at SI and I have been working on this idea I had one day, I probably came up with it in the shower, and today we can finally unveil it” Tony unclasps his hands and shows everyone the watch on his hand. No reactions. 

****

“what I have to show you today is what we call Dense Holograms. Its self explanatory, holograms that aren't transparent,” everyone looks puzzled, “naturally holograms are holograms because they are hollow, so this was a feat and many of my scientists did lose all their hair but we did it. These holograms are constructed by a projection of hexagonal pieces, and what they do is they absorb energy and manipulate forces, therefore making them impenetrable,” Tony double taps the face of the watch and a blue hologram square projects from it, the size of a small shield. 

****

“any volunteers to throw flowers at it? Money? Shoes? Underwear?” he takes a defensive stand, shield forward.

****

Stephen scoffs. Tony just can't help himself. 

****

Through the air flies a black stiletto, the throw was too high and Tony has to quickly protect his face but the shield does work, the shoe hits it and falls on the stage. 

****

Everybody gasps. Now they're interested, Stephen smirks. That's right, Tony's a genius. 

****

“I know what you're thinking,” he resumes, pacing back and forth, “I don't need a shield against shoes, I need one against weapons, serious weapons,” he shakes his wrist, causing the shield to retract, next he retrieves a handgun from his inner pocket. Its SI, with stun bullets and a built in silencer. Stephen only knows because Tony told him it was.

****

“I got you covered” he looks at one section of the crowd specifically, right at the front on the right. Stephen assumes it's the military buyers.

****

“please welcome the man of shields himself, Captain Steve Rogers!” Tony extends and arm to the opposite side of the stage Stephen is watching from and out comes Steve, smartly dressed in an arguably tight, blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and brown trousers. One of the spotlights on Tony moves to track him and the music comes back on. People cheer and whistle. 

****

Stephen remembers Tony and Steve discussing the demo, that he didn't want Tony to call him Captain America, that he didn't want the anthem to play, anything but the anthem, he said. Things have changed, and Captain Rogers suits him a lot better than Captain America. 

****

“You guys are gonna like this” Tony signals to Steve and he activates his shield from his black watch. It's the traditional round shield with the star in the centre. Not everything changes.

****

“for safety purposes I have a non lethal gun, however the bullets are still metal and still travel at the same speed as regular ones” Tony explains once the excitement dies down, “now watch”

****

Steve makes some space between him and Tony, so they're at opposite ends of the stage, and faces him with his knees bend and shield up.

****

Stephen also remembers when they rehearsed this, Steve took a good thirty minutes to convince and once he agreed he definitely almost peed himself when Tony shot at him. Of course nothing went wrong and he should have had faith. A lesson everyone should learn is always to have faith in Tony. 

****

The sound of Tony unlocking the safety on the gun echoes around the dead quiet room as the whole audience waits in anticipation. Stephen does too, he knows it works, he's seen it work, but he can't help but be sucked in to the theatrics. 

****

Tony dramatically arches his arm and points the gun at Steve. Stephen knows the stun gun isn't free of recoil and that firing it with one hand and at an open angle like Tony is, rather than holding it to straight out, would pop his shoulder. But he's also seen Tony work a gun.

****

Like with any of the tech he uses, it's the brush and he's the artist.

****

He fires four times in the dead centre of the star, taking the kickback by twisting his hips back each time. 

****

Steve is still standing and the blue bullets clatter to the floor. Stephen leans a little, hoping not to get caught on the multiple overhead tv cameras, to see the crowd better. No one speaks, they can't believe their eyes.

****

“let me explain what happened here,” Tony puts away the gun in favour of a small clicker. The screen behind him boots up. 

****

“the bullets are charged with kinetic energy, but when they contact the shield it absorbs all of that energy until the bullet has no push” The screen shows an animation of a bullet flying out of a barrel in slow motion, then a close up of the bullets hitting the hologram. The absorption of energy is indicated with red, a portion of the hexagons turn red as they absorb the shock and the bullet turns from red to blue as it loses energy. 

****

“It doesn't happen anywhere near this slow, the transfer is about less than a millisecond long, otherwise it would go straight through and mister Rogers would not be very happy with me” Tony smiles at Steve, who's job now is to stand front stage and hold up the shield, he's got one hand in his pocket and his head is turned to watch Tony and the screen. 

****

“there is another way the bullets can be intercepted and that is by the holograms resistance force surpassing the force of what's hitting It, in layman's terms, if I hit a wall it won't budge because it's resistance is high. If a wall hits me, I'll go flying, as my resistance is astronomically low against the force of the wall. This method exists for those like the Captain who like to deflect bullets, for bullets that don't hit the shield straight on as we found that the absorption system is compromised by that” 

****

The animation shows a bullet skimming a shield at an almost parallel angle. The bullet scrapes along it, as if it's scraping along another metal. 

****

“now,” Tony claps his hands together, “for the pros and cons. Of course we are limited by the level of advancement to mass produce dense holograms. Just one shield takes a month to put together. Also while SI will work with the government and army to subsidise the shields to protect our service men and women, these are extremely costly, so unfortunately all you super hero nerds out there will have a lot of difficulty getting one of these to hang next to your Stormbreaker. However, these shields weigh only as much as the watch, can be carried and concealed anywhere and will save lives that Kevlar can't”

****

“let's talk about the future,” he continues after a pause, “when I thought up Dense Holograms it was in the context of shields but Its use is honestly limitless. I was thinking, why not stop deforestation? So very soon I want to make DH furniture a thing. I don't want trees to be cut down for you to have a coffee table when you could have a hologram,” he clicks and the screen goes to a 3d model of a living room filled with hologram furniture; chairs, tables, cabinets, Stephen finds it kind of ugly.

****

“I know most people wouldn't want their living room to look like this,  _ I _ wouldn't, but I value my oxygen a lot more than my home décor. And these have a half life of, well, forever as well as being completely clean in production, DH are powered by arc energy” 

****

Oxygen is a pretty good unique selling point. Furniture companies are going to be in trouble very soon it seems.

****

The next slide that flashes up is a black screen with rows of names listed on it. Bruce, Pete, Pepper, Rhodey, Vision, Steve and Stephens name are on there, among many he doesn't recognise. A lot of the names, including him and Bruces, have Dr. In front, all the unfamiliar names must be the researchers and specialists that helped. 

****

“please could I ask for a round of applause for all the incredible people that made this happen” The audience applauds, Tony and Steve do, Stephen does too. 

****

He can't speak for the people he doesn't know but Peter spent a lot of time at SI, learning and throwing ideas around, some of them were real leaps for the team, without Bruce's insight the energy and force mechanisms wouldn't work, Steve almost peed himself for science, Pepper is the reason the expo is even on and the presentation went smoothly, Rhodey was the mouthpiece for the military appeal, Vision sat in a chair wired up for hours to what seemed like 20 machines for density research. Stephen isn't so sure what he did, apart from suggesting the hive structure over a grid structure.

****

“That's it from me, thank you for coming and listening. If you want to see the very first reveal of our brand new mobile phone range don't go anywhere” 

****

The rock music starts back up and Tony and Steve approach backstage, sent off by thunderous applause. 

****

Tony's mic’s been turned off so when he says something smugly to Steve Stephen can't hear it. Steve shakes his head, unimpressed, and Stephen does hear him congratulate Tony just before they join him. 

****

“so?” Tony looks expectantly at Stephen. He's shocked he even needs approval. 

****

“um, flawless, obviously” Stephen rolls his eyes.

****

“shush” Tony almost blushes. It feels like the only thing, Tony feels like the only thing in the room; even though Steve and Pepper are standing right by them, even though the Mic woman and him work together to unfasten the device, even though countless people are running around preparing the next presentation. 

****

Once he's free from the Mic and gives his watch back to Pepper, exchanging praise, he grabs Stephens hand and leads him away from all the bustle. 

****

Stephens hands never shake when Tony holds them. 

****

“we aren't running late are we?” he checks his actual watch as they push through the backstage doors and into a wide hallway. There's many people here too, either waiting around, in hasty transit or talking. 

****

“we're wizards. We can't be late” Stephen reminds him, he sees Tony's face light up at that accursed word and realises he slipped up.

****

But before he can tease him about it a tall wispy man with an iPad approaches Tony, “Mr Stark the military is requesting a meeting”

****

“that was quick” his brows raise. It's no surprise really. 

****

“forward the request to my secretary, she’ll sort it. Thanks Phil” 

****

“this is a big day for me Mr Wizard, do I get a reward this evening?” Tony asks once they pass the man, leaning into Stephen and giving him that dark alluring stare through his lashes that he loves. 

****

“well-” 

****

“Sir, Hammer industries would like a meeting” A lady with red hair and loud heels swoops in. Stephen sighs internally. He's so proud of Tony, but if only he wasn't  _ so _ in demand for his brilliance.

****

“Hammer industries is still a thing?” 

****

The woman laughs, “ah yes. We’re trying”

****

“I'm sorry Justin and I had a big fallout. I vowed not to do business with anything under his name, even if he's in jail”

****

“I understand sir” she nods and breaks away. 

****

Stephen and Tony make it to the lobby, it's incredibly vast, with a powder blue floor and immense windows, they let a lot of light in and Tony shines as he's washed by it. He still can't quite believe how devastatingly beautiful he is. 

****

“sorry what were you saying?” Tony zeros in on Stephen again, he likes that, Tony doesn't do anything halfway with Stephen, maybe because he's come so close to losing him. That motivates Stephen certainly, he loves Tony and he plans to show that until his last heartbeat. 

****

“I was thinking-” 

****

“hello Mr Stark could we get a comment on your new launch for the Wall Street Journal?” a man asks, shoving a thin Mic in Tony's space. Another man hovers behind the guy with a camera propped on his shoulder. 

****

Tony checks his watch, then Stephens face. He wonders if he can tell he's pissed. 

****

“I'm pressed for time but I will be making more information available on DH, you’ll hear about it”

****

“how about a quick comment on your relationship? How did you two meet? Was he your surgeon?”

****

“no” now Tony looks pissed too, his brows down turning. He's subtle with it when it comes to the media and public but Stephen knows his tells.

****

“is there an engagement on the horizon?” 

****

That throws Stephen for a fast, nauseous loop. He and Tony haven't spoken about engagement, it's not out of the ordinary, they've only been dating for 11 months. But now the thought is in his head, he pictures it, getting on one knee, asking Tony to spend the rest of his life with him, to be nobody but his.

****

Then he imagines a wedding, deep red roses everywhere, one of them could wear a black suit, the other white, he'd love to see Tony in a white suit with black lapels, or maybe they could both wear white. 

****

He's getting carried away. 

****

“we haven't discussed that. Now if you excuse us” Tony mumbles, having to barge past the reporters. 

****

“that was a lot” Stephen laughs nervously, worried what Tony may be thinking. 

****

All of a sudden they're in a cleaners cupboard, Stephen almost walks into a wall. He gets how Thor felt now, instant teleportation is the pinnacle of disorientation. 

****

“Wha-” 

****

Tony shoves Stephen against the wall and snogs him like he's been desperate to for years. 

****

Stephen stays plastered to the wall, a broom digging into his back, still out of orbit.

****

“sorry but the way you looked at me earlier… I had to get us away” 

****

“I wanted to too” Stephen smirks now that he knows what's going on, playing with the hair behind Tony's ear.

****

“Also this suit,” Tony drags his finger down the middle of Stephens torso, passing over all his shirt buttons until he reaches the blazer one which he unfastens with two fingers. Stephen swallows.

****

“Incredible. I have good taste” Tony sounds and looks lost in Stephen, on the snag of the fabric as his finger continues, at the sight of him. 

****

Tony does have good taste, he picked out a greyish blue suit and a crisp white shirt, essentially just a different colour version of the outfit he's wearing. Stephen found it tedious when Tony took him to the tailor and made a whole day of it but there was pay off, everything is perfectly shapely, going in at the right places.

****

Tony's finger finds a belt loop and pulls Stephen flush against his body. He looks at him with 

those big rich sultry eyes and it sets him on fire. 

****

“after Kamar Taj I'm going to have to do something about all this sexy you're offloading”

****

God yes.

****

“ah crap,” Stephen checks his watch, “we have 3 minutes” he doesn't wait for Tony's reply, instead grabbing him by the forearm and taking them both through a portal into the courtyard of Kamar Taj, where the wind blows with conviction and the sun shines white. 

****

“Did you make a-” Stephens interrupted by Tony's blazer morphing into this elaborate double breasted jacket with a high black collar, gold patterning on the lapels, bold gold buttons and a tail up to his mid thighs. It's pretty beautiful.

****

“i learn only the most vital spells” Tony winks as they walk down the path towards the event. Members of the temple are gathering, sitting cross legged on the ground in neat rows facing a gold pillar with an equally as dazzling small box on it and another stone pillar with a bowl of sacred water on its top. 

****

Stephen snorts as he pulls out his red pocket square, he flicks its out of it fold and it becomes his cloak, which he swings over his shoulder. By the time it rests on him his suit has become is traditional blue robes. He's ready to give Tony his title now. 

****

“okay you're cooler” 

****

Stephen laughs and kisses Tony's temple hard before they have to face the music.

****

“just stand here a sec” he places Tony two feet back from the gold stand, offering a proud smile before turning to face a sea of yellow and brown robes.

****

“welcome brothers and sisters,” he starts, gripping the sides of the gold book rest. Unlike the expo, there are no mics, Stephen has to project.

****

“as we all know today we welcome into our arms our first Vice Sorcerer Supreme. Like myself, he gave himself to the craft and has learned so quickly, even managing to build a spell from enchantments”

****

The sitting people gasp and murmur things to each other. Stephen would rather not think about it.

****

“I hope you all welcome him to us, respect and love him the way I do” At that he turns around and smiles at Tony, Tony returns one even brighter. 

****

“do you have anything to say before we proceed Mr Stark?” he asks, Tony nods and approaches the stand. Stephen goes to step back for him but he grabs his wrist, keeping them side by side. He's thumb circles over the inside of Stephens wrist and Its soothing. 

****

“hello all, I really just want to thank you for accepting me into your craft and as an authority. I will work as hard as I can to support not only Dr Strange in his tasks protecting our reality but also all of you, there's much I can learn from you and maybe something you can learn from me. Please if you see me around don't be afraid to grab me to talk. Peace” 

****

Stephen feels he can almost see Tony's hand twitching with the desire to throw up a peace sign. He doesn't, instead stepping back.

****

He knows not all the disciples like Tony, they've told Stephen so, but the rest of them do and frankly nobody is better for the job, no biased included. 

****

With a hand on his back Stephen turns Tony to face the stone stand and pushes him down into a kneel, then he dips two fingers into the water in the bowl at its top. It's actually tea, the one the ancient one used to make, Stephen feels that means a lot more than just blessed water. He wants her to accept him too. 

****

As he draws the symbol of Kamar Taj on Tony's forehead he smiles bashfully up at him, it's clear what it's in reference to, they're both very familiar with this formation for vastly different reasons. Stephen almost wants to slap him for making his thoughts go down that hole. 

****

Once that's done Stephen gestures the same symbol with his fingers above each of Tony's shoulders and finally takes his hand to help him up. 

****

The next thing is his gift, Stephen grabs the gold box and flicks it open to reveal a chunky gold wring with an opal stone in it. He lifts Tony's hand and slips it on his middle finger. It starts to remind him of what the reporter said. 

****

“what's this mean?” he stares quizzically at the bold Jewellery.

****

“watch this”, Stephen swipes his thumb over the stone and it shows an image of a field, it's beautiful, dotted with white flowers and inhabited by yellow butterflies.

****

“Wow!” Tony brings it so close to his face he goes cross eyed as he tries to get a look at the small moving image within the stone, “is this a real place?” 

****

“yes. It can show you any part of the world as long as you will it to” 

****

Tony quietly stares at it and the stone morphs into an image of them, standing together in the square with the rest of Kamar Taj.

****

“I am so using this to spy on you in the shower” he whispers. Stephen pinches his arm scoldingly before returning to the stand, trying not to smile too much.

****

“Alright, Tony Stark is officially Vice Sorcerer Supreme, and one of us, as from right now” 

****

Everybody bows their heads to him in perfect sync. 

****

“that is all, you may go back to your duties”

****

Gradually all the disciples disperse, either back into the building or to train in the square.

****

“Congratulations Stark” Wong aggressively slaps him on the back before heading off, probably to his duties in the library.

****

“well” Tony sighs, his chest rising and falling, a smile on his lips.

****

“well” Stephen steps close and lightly brushes his cheek, mesmerized by him. Always.

****

“thank you Stephen. I love you” his eyes stare deep into the pits of Stephens. 

****

“I love you too” he dips down to tenderly kiss Tony, resting his fingers on freshly cut hair at the back of his head. 

****

“I believe I owe you a reward” he says after breaking the kiss, opening a portal over Tony's shoulder to their dimly lit bedroom.

****

Tony lets out a cute yelp when Stephen squats and sweeps his legs from under him, holding him bridal style.

****

As he steps through the portal he's simply at peace with the fact that this is everything he's ever wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! lovely lil happy ever after. And more great news, I already know what I'm going to write next, lets just say one of the tags will be office romance, yet it will be so much more crazy, as expected when Stephen and Tony are involved.  
> I kinda want to do it in first person. thoughts on that?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon! Subscribe or follow my ironstrange blog on Tumblr @wifeofanime for updates x
> 
> (please drop a comment they make my day)


End file.
